Sailor Moon The Pokemon World Adventure
by D.J. Scales
Summary: A cosmic storm appears endangering 2 worlds and the Sailor Scouts must save them both but with new enemies hiding around every corner can they survive the battles ahead?
1. The Scouts and the Trainers

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon the Pokémon World Adventure **

**The Scouts and the Trainers**

Trista was at the Gates of Time Watching a Cosmic Storm occurring.

'Bunny lost Darien to an evil monster that was left over from our last war. Something even I couldn't foresee. But with this storm I sense it's the key to getting her happiness back. I wonder how.' she thought.

As Trista was thinking she didn't turn around to see Amara and Michelle showing up.

"Trista. The wind is blowing like mad." said Amara.

"And the sea is churning up in a big way." said Michelle.

"I noticed," Trista said turning to face Amara and Michelle, "And this cosmic storm is the reason. I sense that Bunny is in great pain since losing Darien and while this storm can help her I sense more bad news on the way."

"A new enemy?" Amara asked.

"I can't say for sure but I can tell that this bit of bad news may be the sign of things yet to come," Trista responded.

"We need to act fast!" said Michelle.

"Before things get worse," Amara said.

"Indeed," Trista said, "I have a feeling that the new enemy is in another world. Send word to the Inner Senshi at once."

The duo nodded and went to do just that.

'It's times like this I wish I could go to the bathroom to take a piss,' Trista thought, 'Thank goodness for those panties.'

-000-

In Tokyo. "Bunny has been locked in her room for 7 weeks now." said Amy.

"Darien's death by that dragon has really hit her hard." said Raye shining up a star seed. ""Once I plant this in her womb on her birthday at least we can ensure Rini's birth."

"I hope we did the right thing explaining this to her parents and brother." said Mina.

"It's the best we can do. We're still in high school and you can't take a baby to class." said Lita.

Right on cue, Amara and Michelle showed up.

"Hey girls. What's up?" asked Mina.

"Good news for Bunny," Michelle said.

"And bad news for the earth," Amara finished.

"We may as well hear the bad news first. I'll drag Bunny out here." said Raye before going to her friend's room.

"We could just go to Bunny herself," Amy sighed as she and the other scouts followed Raye.

Bunny was playing the guitar she brought after Darien's death. She forced herself to learn how to play it and how to write snogs in order to write sad songs about her pain.

"Bunny can we come in?" Raye asked from outside the room.

"Yeah. Could you bring some tissue? I'm all out!" sniffed Bunny.

"I'm just thankful she's being excused from school." said Amy.

"Actually we have news for you Bunny," Lita said handing over the tissues.

"What news?" asked Bunny.

"Good news and Bad News," Mina said, "Which do you want to hear first?"

"May as well hear the bad news first," sniffed Bunny.

"Trista thinks a new enemy is about to emerge," Amara said.

Bunny started crying again.

"I can't face another one! Not without my beloved!" she sobbed.

"The good news is that there is somebody that will help us fight this enemy and somebody that will help you move on from your grief," Michelle spoke

"He would want me to move on would he?" sniffed Bunny.

"He would," Raye said.

"Then let's go check it out." said Bunny.

"Uh we may be out of school for a long time, so how can we explain things to the staff?" asked Amy.

"Why can't we just tell them the truth," Mina said, "That would make things easier."

"Can we trust them?" asked Amy.

"Before I answer that answer this," Raye said, "If we keep lying to them how do you expect them to trust us?"

"That does present a good point but do we have the time to tell them?" asked Luna.

"Trista already factored that in and she said that the new enemy is currently weak but it's growing stronger which means we've got less than a week to do something," Amara added.

"Well my parents know so you guys tell your families. I'm sure they can cover for us." said Bunny.

The other scouts went to do just that while Amara and Michelle Stayed with Bunny.

""You want to play some?" asked Bunny getting out her guitar.

"I play the Violin but I can give it a try," Michelle said playing a song.

_All our dreams are gone  
>With a loss of faith<br>We're still hanging on  
>For another day<br>It's so hard to see  
>That it's going to get better<br>And when will that be  
>It's hard to say<em>

_We must believe  
>That if we give we will receive<br>Yes we must believe  
>That it's going to get better<em>

_Don't give up  
>Never give up<br>We won't stop  
>Giving all we got<em>

_Don't Give up  
>Never give up<br>We won't stop  
>Giving all we got<em>

_Now we're breaking away  
>From what holds us down<br>This could be the day  
>That brings out the light<br>Now we're marching on  
>With the will of never giving up<br>This time we'll have won  
>Without a fight<em>

_We must believe  
>That if we give we will receive<br>Yes we must believe  
>That it's going to get better<em>

_Don't give up  
>Never give up<br>We won't stop  
>Giving all we got<em>

_Don't give up  
>Never give up<br>We won't stop  
>Giving all we got<em>

_Don't give up  
>Never give up<br>We won't stop  
>Giving all we got<em>

_We must believe  
>That if we give we will receive<br>Yes we must believe  
>That it's going to get better<em>

_Don't give up  
>Never give up<br>We won't stop  
>Giving all we got…<br>_

"Nice for a first time." said Amara.

"Thank you very much," Michelle said.

"I went overboard. I bought more than 1 guitar." said Bunny.

"That's okay," Michelle said, "I'll hang on to this one."

"Took me 3 weeks to master it." said Bunny.

"I'm surprise you even looked at the reading." said Luna.

"She needed something to do," Artemis said as the other scouts returned.

"So how dd it go?" asked Bunny.

"Well since I don't have parents it's easy for me so I went with Amy for support." said Lita.

"It was a bit rough but they understood," Amy said.

"How did it go with your grandpa?" Bunny asked Raye.

"Grandpa says that my destiny is taking me to another world and I need to go," Raye said.

"Ok." said Bunny. "What about you Mina?"

"At first my parents were skeptical but they believed me afterwards," Mina spoke.

"With me helping," Said Artemis.

"And did you pack your bags?" Bunny asked.

The girls nodded.

"Then I suggest we get going now," Amara advised, "Michelle and I can cover for you if there's any trouble here."

"Thanks a lot." said Bunny before hugging them.

Bunny then ended the hug as she and the inner scouts left to go find the source of the cosmic storm.

"Wow!" said Lita looking at the storm a bit later.

"It's huge," Raye said.

"At it may swallow up the whole planet if something's not done. So let's Move!" said Luna.

-OOO-

The Inner Senshi didn't need to be told twice and got their rear ends in gear.

Soon they entered the storm.

"Why does this feel like a hurricane?" Lita asked.

"Where's Amara when you need her?" Raye shouted.

"I'm getting dizzy!" whined Mina

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Amy groaned.

"Me too," whined Bunny.

"Hold on!" Artemis said as the storm began sucking them into what appeared to be another dimension.

"I think it won't be much longer!" said Luna.

As soon as Luna said those words the storm ended and the Inner Scouts woke up but found themselves in what appeared to be a field of grass.

"Lucky thing we cats can land on our feet." said Artemis.

"But where are we?" Raye wondered.

"You got me." said Bunny before seeing a strange yellow creature. "Huh?"

"Pika pika?"

"I've never seen anything like that before," Amy said.

"It smells like a mouse!" said a hungry Artemis before charging to eat it.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU!"

"YEOW!"

"Artemis I suggest you think before you act," Luna suggested.

"Noted." moaned Artemis before passing out.

"Amazing!" said Amy.

"I've never seen anything like it," Lita said, "It's got my powers."

"It's so cute!" gushed Bunny before taking out a snack she carries with her. "Hello little guy. You hungry?"

The creature saw it and nodded before running over to her and rubbing itself gently on her.

"I think it likes you," Raye said.

"Me too." said Mina.

"So do I." said Amy.

"Same here." said Lita.

"I think you're right," Bunny said as held the mouse gently, "Do you want to travel with us?"

"Pika pika!"

"He said yes." said Luna.

"Then welcome to the gang," Bunny said.

"You can understand him Luna?" asked Amy.

"Yes. I suppose it's due to the fact that Artemis and I are magical cats." said Luna.

"That does make some kind of sense." said Raye.

"We should figure out where we are," Amy said, "And find a town to do that."

"Pika pika. Pika pika pika Pikachu!"

"Our new friend says it is a Pikachu, an Electric Type Pokémon." said Luna.

"Pokémon?" asked the girls as 1.

"That is what it said," Luna said.

"Pika pika."

"Our new friend is a male and he said there's a town at the other side of that hill." said Luna.

"Then let's follow him," Bunny suggested.

"Right." said Mina picking up a still zapped out Artemis.

The Scouts followed the Pikachu up the hill and they saw a town.

"Nice place," Lita said.

"I'm very impressed," Mina spoke.

Soon they came to a sign that says "Welcome to Pallet Town."

"At least we know where we are," Raye said as a Dragonite, a Salamance and A Pidgeot flew overhead.

"Hi there." a female cop on a motorcycle said coming up to the girls. "Are you fixing to become Pokémon Trainers?"

"Huh?" asked the girls.

"She means do you want to be Pokémon Trainers?" a new voice said as the Dragonite from earlier landed with the Salamance and Pidgeot and three people got off of them.

The Scouts huddled.

"How are we gonna explain all this?" asked Raye.

"We should tell them the truth," Lita said.

"Let me. It might prove our story." said Luna.

"Are you done over there?" another new voice asked from a distance.

Luna stepped over there and said "I believe you people have us at a slight disadvantage since we are not from this world."

"Okay and you're a talking Pokémon?" the new guy asked.

"I'm a Mooncat," Luna spoke.

"What's a moon cat?" One of the girls asked. Luna told the whole story. "Well I believe you," the girl spoke again, "By the way did we catch your names?"

"My name's Serena but my friends call me Bunny." said the blond with the twin pigtails and buns.

"My name is Lucy," the girl with mid back length blond hair standing next to the Pidgeot said, "I'm a Pokémon Coordinator."

"I'm Amy." said the blue haired girl.

"I'm Erza," the Red haired girl with brown eyes said, "Lucy's cousin."

"I'm Lita." said the brown haired girl.

"I'm Drake," the male of the trio wearing a black jacket with shaggy brown hair and a t shirt said.

"I'm Mina." said the blond with the bow.

"And I'm officer Jenny," the officer said.

"I am Luna and this is my mate Artemis." said the black cat before pointing to her white counterpart who is still in lala land. "He got zapped by that Pikachu trying to eat him."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Erza sighed.

"I'll show you girls to Prof Oak." said Jenny getting on her bike.

The Scouts followed Jenny to Professor Oaks while Erza, Drake and Lucy followed the Scouts.

-000-

In his lab Oak was reading a letter he got.

"Looks like I've got some new people to teach about the world of Pokémon," Oak said reading the letter.

"Nice place." said Raye as they arrived at the lab.

"Very homely," Mina added.

"Wait till you see what's out back," Lucy said.

"Well hello there Drake. I see you brought some new friends." said Oak at the door.

"Yep," Drake said, "Meet Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina."

"AH welcome." said Oak. "Do you girls know someone named Trista by any chance?"

The girls were stunned to hear Professor Oak mention Trista's name before they decided to speak up.

"Yes we know her," Lita spoke, "Why do you ask?"

"And did you meet her?" Amy wondered.

"First let me say that I'm honored to meet you and as for how I know about Trista well she told me that you were coming," Professor Oak said, "She also said that you'd be facing a slew of new enemies and that you'd need some help first."

"That's why we have some other people we'd like you to meet first," Drake said.

"Trista always thinks ahead." said Luna.

"That's good news for us. Anyway, Ash Ketchum and Chris Thompson are just getting the last of their things needed for their Pokémon Journey," Drake spoke, "And I didn't mention this but Chris is my younger cousin. Lucy and Erza are also my cousins."

Oak led the scouts to a class room.

"I'm going to teach you about the World of Pokémon," Oak said, "Pay attention."

Raye nudged Bunny awake.

Oak began explaining about the world of Pokémon and the creatures that lived in it. He also explained the various occupations in the world of Pokémon.

"Do Pokémon Trainers get to be doctors?" asked Amy.

"Yes they do actually," Oak said, "There are some trainers who become Pokémon Breeders."

Amy made some notes.

"What's a Pokémon Breeder?" Mina asked.

"Same as horse breeders I guess." said Raye.

"That's partially right Raye but there's more to it than that," Oak spoke, "For a full detailed explanation on Pokémon Breeding, I would suggest talking to Professor Elm in New Bark Town. He's the Pokémon Professor when it comes to breeding and he was one of my top students."

The girls nodded.

"There are more Pokémon Professors in the Pokémon world," Oak said, "Elm and I are just two of them and each of us is named after a tree."

"Knock on wood." joked Lita.

"Very funny Lita," Mina said.

"Pika."

"That reminds me," Bunny said, "This Pikachu seems to have followed me."

"It seems like it wants to be your first Pokémon," Oak said.

"Pika Pika."

"Then in that case I accept," Bunny said, "Welcome to the team."

"PIKA!"

"But what about us?" Raye asked, "Are we gonna get a Starter Pokémon?"

"Yep," Said Oak.

"You did remember to get some new ones right?" Drake asked, "Of course the only reason I ended up with a Pikachu and Three Eevee was because the Eevee recently hatched and saw me first."

"Yep. I did." said Oak. "it has been a week since Ash and Gary left along with 2 trainers."

"Not to mention Chris also left with them," Drake spoke, "I wonder what his first Pokémon is."

"Charmander." said Oak.

"Picked the Fire Type didn't he," Drake said, "I'm not surprised. Either way is he still in town?"

"Yep. He talked Ash into staying a while to get the hang of his Pikachu seeing that he got zapped a lot." said Oak before handing the girls their Pokedexes.

"So can we pick out our Starter Pokémon now?" Mina asked.

"Oak only has three which means that one of you will have to wait," Lucy said.

"And by wait I mean swing by our house to get one," Erza said, "It's right here in Pallet Town."

"I'll do it," Mina said.

"Okay and as for the rest of you it's time to Pick your Starter Pokémon," Oak said.

3 Pokeballs appeared.

"So all we have to do is choose from those Pokémon?" Lita asked.

Oak nodded and spoke about them.

"I wonder why the starters are always Grass, Water, or Fire Types," Lucy wondered.

Oak Explained.

"Anyway I'll take the Charmander," Raye said.

"I'll take the Squirtle," Amy spoke.

"And I guess that leaves me with Bulbasaur," Lita said.

"Very well," Said Oak getting to work.

Soon he had the Pokeballs handed to Lita, Raye, and Amy.

"Shouldn't we get a Pokeball for Bunny so people won't try to mistake her Pikachu as a Wild One?" Amy asked.

Oak went on that.

"By the way," Drake said, "How are my Pokémon doing here?"

A Note.

"And what about My Pokémon?" Lucy asked.

A note.

"Good to know they're in safe hands," Lucy said as Oak handed the Scouts Five Pokeballs to start and a Pokedex.

"I'll see you girls later." said Mina.

Mina left to go to Drake and Lucy's house.

"Mind if I copy your data?" Amy asked Oak getting out her computer.

"May I ask why?" Oak asked.

"In case I missed something. Also I don't want to get lost." said Amy.

"Very well then Amy," Oak said.

"Thank you!" said Amy getting to work.

-000-

Meanwhile Mina was at the Thompson's house which was actually a modest sized mansion.

"Nice place." said Artemis.

"Indeed," Mina said, "And this is where they told me I could get a starter Pokémon."

"Then let's start looking," said Artemis.

So Mina knocked on the door of the house.

"Come in I say come in girl."

Mina entered the door and she saw a male who looked like an older version of Drake Thompson.

"Welcome, I'm Troy Thompson, Drake's father and Chris, Erza, and Lucy's Uncle," the man Known as Troy Thompson said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Mina said.

"Thank you very much but who are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm Mina. Prof Oak sent me here since he ran out of starter Pokémon." came the answer.

"I see," Troy said, "Well I do have a Pokémon for you."

"Gee thanks!" said Mina.

"It's no, I say it's no trouble at all honey child!" said Troy before leading her to his ranch. "I never I say I never do understand way they only have three starters to choose from. Choose that is!"

'He talks like Foghorn Leghorn!' thought Mina with a sweatdrop.

"It doesn't make, I say it doesn't make any sense. That's why, I say that why when I became a Pokémon Master, I started, I say I started this ranch to give extra trainers a starter. Pay attention girl! Why the I say why the Pikachu that Ash Ketchum got was an egg that was born out of the couple that I raised. Couple that is!"

Troy went to go show Mina the eggs that he had and right on cue three of them began to hatch. Fortunately he stood behind the eggs as they hatched into Eevee which in turn saw Mina first.

"Well this is new," Troy said, "I never expected to see Three Pokémon eggs hatch at once."

"Hello there cuties." cooed Mina.

The three Eevee all rubbed themselves against Mina gently.

"Looks like they like you already," Troy spoke before handing her a case, "These are for you and your friends. They contain some items that can help you."

"Thanks!" said Mina before picking up 1 of the Eevee. "Need to be able to tell if they're boys or girls."

"Actually I was gonna say that they contain Evolution Stones," Troy said, "They'll come in handy for the Eevee. I bred them from Some Eevee of my own but I'll give you a hint. One of them is a girl the other two are Boys."

Mina got out a ribbon.

"Which is the girl?" she asked.

"The one in the middle," Troy said as the Eevee in Question stepped forward.

Mina put the ribbon on her before cuddling all 3 of them.

"They say they want to evolve," Artemis said.

"A talking Pokémon?" asked Troy.

"Actually I'm a Mooncat sir," Artemis said explaining the story.

"Well that explains a lot," Troy said.

"Thanks you so much!" said Mina.

"Now then let me, I say let me tell you a few things about Pokémon Evolution. Pay attention girl I'm not just talking to hear my head roar!" said Troy

"Yes sir." said Mina with a sweatdrop.

"Now it's, I say it's important to not be so quick with wanting to evolve your Pokémon too quickly. Quickly that is! You have to, I say you have to make sure your Pokémon learns each and every one of its attacks! They evolve too fast and they could miss out on certain move that can be learned on certain levels. Levels that is!" said Troy. "Is any of this sinking in girl?"

Mina nodded slowly getting the point.

"Good." said Troy. "My wife, I say my wife should be fixing lunch right now. Lunch that is. So how's about you get your friends and we'll have us a chowdown hoedown." He then laughed a bit. "That's a joke girl! You missed it! You let it fly past you! What's the matter girl? I'm cutting but you ain't bleeding!"

"I'll just go get my friends alright," Mina said doing just that.

"Nice girl but she doesn't pay attention to a word you say." sighed Troy.

-000-

At Oak's Lab the team was waiting for Mina to return.

"My outfit feels a bit tight." said Bunny.

Mina returned.

"Good news everyone," Mina said, "Troy invited us over for food."

"FOOD?" cried Bunny.

Mina nodded and Bunny dashed all the way to the Thompson Mansion with everyone following behind her.

"Hon? Set, I say set some extra places!" said Troy.

"On it honey," Piper called.

"Lunch time Ash." said Chris coming in.

"Coming," Ash spoke showing up.

Bunny was rushing in before she bumped into Ash.

"Oof," Bunny said as she fell on her ass.

"Sorry about that." said Ash before helping her up.

"No problem!" said Bunny staring at him with heartlike eyes.

Chris had a good idea what was coming.

"Hey Bunny!" called Raye as she and the Scouts came to the door. "Are you all-" she stopped when she and the Scouts saw Ash and stared at him with heartlike eyes as well.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ash asked having a bit of an idea what was happening.

"I SAW HIM FIRST SO HANDS OFF!" yelled Bunny.

"NOT THIS TIME MEATBALL HEAD!" yelled Raye.

"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE MY OLD BOYFRIEND!" yelled Lita.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" yelled Mina.

"Heaven help me!" whined Luna as the Scouts argued.

"I'm surprised Amy hasn't said anything yet," Erza said only for her to have tempted fate.

"Meep!" said a shy Amy blushing like crazy.

Ash's Pikachu came by to hear what all the bickering was about and he took the simplest approach by shocking the scouts save for Amy who was merely blushing like crazy.

"Well that's one approach we can take," Lucy said.

"If all you girls like this knucklehead here, there's a law that can be of use to you. You see if a male trainer get all the badges in any league he can have more than 1 wife if he likes." said Drake.

"That's how Drake here married both me and Lucy," Erza added.

"I call first date!" cried Bunny latching onto Ash. "Leader's rights!"

The others grumbled slightly but knew she was right. "Why don't ya just go date him in the order you became Sailor Scouts," Artemis suggested.

'That means I'm next!' thought Amy. "Meep!" with that she fainted.

"At least she didn't pee herself," Luna said, "Like how Bunny used to wet the bed as a child."

"LUNA!" screamed Bunny blushing.

"Bunny actually wet the bed?" Piper asked.

Raye snickered. "Let's just have some lunch and we'll talk later," Drake said.

-000-

Meanwhile in a Spaceship orbiting the Pokémon World the aliens were discussing the Planet.

"What do you make of this planet Vrak?" the Moth like Alien asked.

"This planet has a lot of things we are looking for Malkor." said Vrak.

"Excellent," Malkor said before turning to the screen as an image of a Mantis like Insectoid came up, "Creepox are you done scouting the planet yet?"

"Yes I have." said Creepox. "Not only does this planet have what we look for, but it has many creatures with powers. The locals call them Pokémon. Our army can use them I think."

"But the Humans could pose a problem," Vrak said, "Yang Mei should be back with her report by now."

Malkor sat down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long for a girl with long black hair and with a Chinese look wearing a sleeveless dress with a slit on both sides going up to her hips showed up.

"Admiral Malkor," the girl known as Yang Mei said, "I've examined the humans and I have found some that could be of use to us. The Criminal Gang known as team rocket. If we get three of them to tail our enemies or any trainers that become their enemies then this will give us the upper hand."

"Great we could use someone to run the planet for us." said Malkor.

"I'll go make the arrangements," Yang Mei said, "Have two monsters ready to attack. One for Viridian City and one for Pewter City."

"DON'T BOSS US AROUND!" yelled Creepox.

"Need I remind you that I'm Vrak and Vekar's younger sister," Yang Mei reminded "And I have an older cousin by name of Zero who is leader of the Elite Guard of the armada? So that puts me higher on the food chain than you Creepox and if you get out of line I will take you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Now now sister. Let's not waste time on the dummy." said Vrak.

"Either way I'm going to Pallet Town," Yang Mei said, "I sense a powerful aura that could give us problems in the future if we don't do something now."

"Fine." said Malkor.

"And besides," Yang Mei said, "I can mask my aura so that not even the best aura readers will know I'm evil. And while I'm there I'll find some more help."

Yang Mei left for the Planet to do just that.

-000-

"Now I'm glad we decided to do a buffet style dinner," Troy said, "Who knew our guests could eat so much."

Ash and Bunny were having an eating contest.

"At this rate we'll be out of food," Piper said, "And I haven't even started on dessert."

"Someone who eats as much as Bunny, I never thought I would live to see the day." said Luna.

"Amen." said Artemis.

"Save some for the rest of us," Drake said, "I know this is a buffet style dinner but please show some poise and rationality."

"Sorry." Ash and Bunny said together. Outside 6 horselike creatures and a baby dragon appeared out of a vortex.

"Oh my aching head," one of them said.

"Sorry." said a purple unicorn. "My realm transport spell wasn't supposed to be bumpy like that."

"Twilight why would you even want to test something like that?" A blue Pegasi asked.

"Because I'm hoping to find the older brother of the princesses Rainbow Dash." said the unicorn now known as Twilight. "Princess Celestia said he went across worlds to explore. It has been 300,000 years since he left."

"Well didn't Cadence's father Solaris say that he's a world full of creatures called Pokémon?" a Pink Earth Pony asked.

"Pinkie Pie how would you know that?" asked a white Unicorn.

"I baked a Pie for him Rarity," The Pink Pony known as Pinkie Pie said, "Turns out he likes pies and taught the Cakes everything they know about baking and he even offered to train me if I find his brother."

"Did you?" asked the Unicorn known as Rarity.

"As Big Mac would say, Eeyup," Pinkie Pie said.

"Celestia has 2 brothers?" asked the Dragon.

"Yes Spike," Pinkie Pie said, "Solaris is the younger brother but he's older than Luna."

"Well who the hay is the older brother?" asked the orange Earth Pony in the cowgirl hat.

"Comet is duh," Pinkie Pie said. "He's the oldest of his siblings."

"Yeah Applejack." said Spike.

"Okay ah get it," The Orange Earth Pony in the Stetson known as Applejack said.

"Oh my." shivered the Yellow Pegasus.

"What's with Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"I can't help but feel there's danger." panicked the Pegasus known as Fluttershy.

"Perhaps we should find shelter," Twilight suggested.

Little did Fluttershy know that there was danger and it was nearby. Yang Mei was in disguise and she had heard everything.

'I better tell Malkor.' she thought.

Yang Mei sent a message to Malkor with everything she heard.

"There's a house." said Twilight before knocking on the door.

The door opened and Piper answered.

"Hello dearies," Piper said, "Who are you?"

Spike introduced everyone.

Piper introduced herself before inviting Spike and the Ponies in.

"Wow!" said Ash seeing them come in. "What kind of Pokémon are those?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" screamed Rarity.

"I didn't know Pokémon could talk," Bunny said.

"I don't think these are Pokémon." said Amy seeing the mad look on Rarity's face.

"They look like Miniature Horses," Raye said.

"THAT'S PONIES TO YOU!" screamed Rarity.

"Okay Okay calm down," Lucy said.

"What nerve!" grumbled Rarity sitting down.

"So why have you ponies come here?" Chris asked.

"I was trying out a new spell but it turned out to be an interrealm transport spell." said a sheepish Twilight.

"I see," Chris said.

"Looks like an egghead move." said Raye.

"You and me both," Rainbow Dash confirmed.

"OH! I like this pony!" said Raye going to her. "Hi I'm Raye."

"Hello Raye, I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash said.

"Woah doggies look at that muscle tone!" said Applejack before going to Lita. "You must be a hard worker. Howdy there. Name's Applejack."

"Howdy the name's Lita," Lita said, "And you're right I'm a hard worker."

"Why I'll bet you can buck an apple tree so hard the earth will shake. Course that's just a hunch." said AJ.

"If I were a Pony then it would be possible," Lita laughed.

"Hi there!" said Pinkie bouncing over to Mina. "I'm Pinkie Pie! You look like you do sports. Am I right? You like parties? I love parties! I'm a party planner! Do-" The humans couldn't grasp on how much the pink pony can say in 1 breath.

"that's right," Mina said slowly.

"So what's your name?" asked Pinkie. "You do have a name right? everyone I know has a name!-" and she started babbling again.

"Mina," Mina said.

"Nice to meet you Mina!" said Pinky shaking her hand very fast which is surprising now knowing that her hooves can grip.

Mina barely got out her thanks feeling very dizzy.

"Hi there." Amy said to Fluttershy who was hiding behind a plant. "I'm Amy. And you are-"

"Fluttershy."

"I didn't hear that." said Amy blinking. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Fluttershy," Fluttershy said loud enough for Amy to hear.

"You remind me of me before I met my friends." said Amy.

"I do?"

Amy nodded and told her life story.

Fluttershy seemed to understand where Amy was coming from and told Amy about her own life story.

Amy sat next to her and gave her a hug.

Twilight was busy conversing with Bunny.

"Hi there." said Bunny. "My name's Serena but my friends call me Bunny."

"Greetings Bunny," Twilight said "My name is Twilight Sparkle but my friends call me Twilight."

"And I'm her assistant Spike." said the dragon.

"A baby dragon," Bunny said cuddling Spike gently.

"Deja vu." sighed Twilight.

"I smell cake," Pinkie Pie said.

"Mom's probably finished with the Desert buffet," Drake said.

"My what styles." said the white Unicorn looking around. "Hello, I'm Rarity."

Drake then introduce Rarity to himself, his relatives and to Ash.

"My what pretty outfits." said Rarity looking at the Scouts. "They look kind of small. Would you like me to make you some outfits?"

The Scouts all said yes and Rarity went to work.

-000-

Elsewhere a tiki started to glow.

"Gosei you're awake," a male Alicorn Pony with a build resembling Big Mac said, "And you're awake Tensou. I sense the Thompsons have met the Scouts. Shall I go teleport them and their friend Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes." said the tiki, now known as Gosei. "I also sense what you would call the Elements of Harmony."

"So my sister Celestia has selected new wielders," the Alicorn said, "I'm not surprised. Considering her previous apprentice turned Cruel and Dishonest."

"I recall that story Comet." said Gosei.

"You're not talking about Sunset Shimmer are you Gosei?" Tensou asked nervously.

"Yep."

"I was afraid of that," Tensou said as the Alicorn known as Comet began the teleportation process and teleported the Scouts, the Elements of Harmony, Ash, and the Thompsons minus Piper and Troy, fortunately they all landed on their feet.

"Uh what happened?" asked Bunny.

"We got teleported," Twilight said.

"Looks like we're in a jungle." said Amy.

"Hello Humans and Ponies," Gosei said causing the Ponies and Humans to face him "I am Gosei and your lives are about to change forever. My Mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be Guardian of this planet. I am of the Earth and embody its great and mystical Powers."

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! TALKING TIKI!" screamed Bunny before hiding behind Twilight.

"I took this familiar form so I could communicate with Humans," Gosei said, "This is a perilous time for Mankind. The Earth needs you."

"You're friendly right?" asked Bunny.

"Of course he is," Comet said emerging, "He was trained by Zordon of Eltar, who mentored the original Power Rangers and fought against the forces of Darkness 10,000 years ago. If he were not friendly then Zordon would not have trained Gosei in the first place."

Bunny nodded before coming out.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're prince C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Comet!" stammered Twilight.

"That's right," Comet said.

The ponies and dragon quickly bowed to him.

"Gosei could you please tell us why we're here?" Ash asked.

Gosei told the story.

"So you want us to become Power rangers?" Ash questioned.

"That is correct," Gosei said, "Tensou show them."

Tensou went to work.

"Lucy you are not only a talented Coordinator but you care for all life and respect it and like the Phoenix you will soar up from the flames as the Pink Ranger," Gosei said.

"I like Pink." said Lucy.

"Chris, your thirst for knowledge is unequaled and as the Blue Ranger your attacks will bite with the force of a shark," Gosei said to Chris who smiled.

"Thank you very much Gosei," Chris said, "I always was the smart one among my relatives."

"Make note of this Spike." said Twilight.

"Right." said Spike.

"There's no one who can match the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm as you Drake. I am making you the Black Ranger and your attacks will strike with the Stealth of a Snake," Gosei said.

"How very true." said Drake.

"Erza you are calm under pressure and you pursue excellence and strength with the ferocity of a tiger," Gosei said, "You shall be Yellow ranger."

"Tiger huh? I like the sound of it." said Erza.

"And finally, Ash Ketchum. Your purity of Spirit and your strength of Character and Heart knows no equal and you have met adversity in your life with great discipline and like the Dragon you shall serve as the Team's leader as the Red Ranger."

"There must be a mistake Gosei," Ash said, "I'm only a beginning Pokémon Trainer."

"I have met with someone who is a guardian of time from another realm long ago. She has foreseen the adventures you will have and told me the overall picture of what I need to know."

"If you think we can do this Gosei then we're in," Ash said as the Thompsons agreed with him.

"Behold the keys to your power!" said Gosei, making some items appear.

"Morphers, why am I not surprised," Lucy said as the Morphers appeared.

"They will give you access to extraordinary weapons and vehicles called Zords," Gosei explained.

"So much tech, so much gear, how do we use it?" Chris asked.

"That's the thing about the power," Comet said, "You'll instantly know how everything works when the time is right."

"So where do we come in?" asked Bunny.

"This time guardian wouldn't happen to have garnet eyes, long flowing green hair and wearing a sailor garment and welding a staff in the shape of a key, would it?" asked Amy.

"That's her," Comet said, "Why do you ask?"

"Did you make the cosmic storm that brought us here?" asked Raye.

"I was tending to Gosei and Tensou while they were asleep," Comet said, "The Storm was caused by Aliens that crossed into this dimension."

"Oh," said Raye.

"Anyway Rangers your Mission Starts now," Gosei said as he teleported the group back to Pallet Town.

"Oh boy oh boy I'm worried already," Tensou said.

"Calm yourself Tensou," Comet said, "You selected well so they'll be fine and for added insurance I'll be going with them to guide them."

"What about us?" Bunny whined.

"Actually I'll be covering that," Comet said as he teleported himself the Scouts and the Ponies to the Megaforce Rangers location.

"Guess they want to see us in action first," Amy said.

"If Gosei has been keeping tabs on us then surely he'll know about us," Raye said, "Either way let's get going."

-000-

"The attack force is ready," Vrak said.

"Then send them in," Malkor said, "We need to test these humans abilities before we begin conquering the Earth."

"At once sir," Vrak said, "Loogies. Attack."

-000-

The team was already walking getting ready to go to Viridian City when the Megaforce Rangers' Morphers began beeping.

"What's up?" asked Ash answering his.

"There's an attack in Viridian City," Gosei said over the Morpher, "You must investigate right away. Comet has already gone ahead to try and slow it down."

The Scouts quickly excused themselves and transformed once they're out of sight.

"What was that about?" Ash asked, "You think the girls are hiding something from us?"

"Old habits die hard," Luna said as she told the story.

"That explains a lot," Lucy spoke.

That's why Gosei sent for them." said Comet.

"We better get to Viridian City," Twilight suggested, "There's no telling what kind of hell the enemy is causing by now."

"Right," said the gang as one. So once the Scouts transformed and returned they all dashed to Viridian City on foot as fast as they could.

-000-

In Viridian City the town was already in chaos as loogies were attacking and to make matters worse Yang Mei was helping members of a criminal gang known as Team Rocket steal some Pokémon.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The attack came heading for the loogies as they were knocked into the thugs stealing the Pokémon.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yang Mei demanded.

5 figures in Sailor Suits appeared.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love & Justice!" declared the leader. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

"Shadowkhan get them!" right on cue Ninja tribe Shadowkhan attacked the Sailor Scouts.

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!"  
>"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"<br>"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The attacks hit their marks and struck down the Shadowkhan destroying them on the spot. More Shadowkhan however emerged to strike back.

"I think they need help." said Ash as he and his team saw that before they got their morphers ready.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

Ash and his team began to morph into the Megaforce Rangers.

Come on ya'll let's join this rodeo!" said Applejack. "YEEHA!"

Applejack began applebucking the Loogies that appeared to attack the Megaforce Rangers.

"MEGA BLASTERS FIRE!"

The Megaforce Rangers fired their Mega Blasters at the Loogies hitting with precision.

-000-

"Gosei has chosen some rangers to fight for this planet," Vrak said, "Yang Mei suspected this would happen Admiral."

"Then perhaps we should send in something stronger," Malkor suggested, "Scaraba Show yourself."

"I am here," Scaraba said.

"Go and do battle with the Megaforce Rangers," Malkor said.

"And those girls in Sailor Suits too! as well as those horselike creatures!" said Creepox.

"Yes sir," Scaraba said going to battle.

-000-

Meanwhile, the Heroes had managed to defeat nearly all the loogies but a scream of help rang out in the area.

"Come on gang let's check it out!" said Ash before rushing there.

The rangers and the scouts dashed over to the source of the scream. When they got there they found some loogies holding a girl with red hair wearing a yellow tank top and blue short shorts hostage.

"I hate it when they cheat like this!" seethed Mars.

"Got a spell that can get her out of there Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Got one ready," Twilight said.

"Then let it rip!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight casted the spell freeing the hostage.

"Let's teach these bullies a lesson!" said Ash as he and his team got the weapon cards out.

"SUMKMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"DRAGON SWORD!"

"SNAKE AX!"

"SHARK BOWGUN!"

"TIGER CLAW!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

"Let's strike them down!" said Ash before slashing Loogies left and right.

Lucy and Chris began shooting at loogies while Drake and Erza began slicing and dicing loogies.

"MY BIKE!" cried the hostage when Ash slashed a Loogie while slashing a bike that was in front of as well.

"Sorry," Ash called to the hostage.

"All right let's get this party started!" said Scaraba appearing.

The Warstar Insectoid then began sucking up rubble and attacking the Rangers by firing it back at them before attacking the ponies and the scouts. The battle that ensued was a stalemate, as neither side seemed to get the upper hand in the whole debacle.

"Damn, how can we stop this thing?" wondered Ash, shading his eyes from the dust that was settling.

"Rangers, you need to combine your weapons," Comet said to the Megaforce Rangers.

"Let's do it guys!"

The team raised their fists. "Right!"

"WEAPONS COMBINE!" The rangers combined their weapons.

"SKY POWER ENERGIZE!" Ash and Lucy said placing their cards on their respective weapons.

"LAND POWER ENERGIZE!" Drake and Erza said doing the same.

"SEA POWER ENERGIZE!" Chris said placing his card.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

"FIRE!"

The attack struck home and destroyed Scaraba on the Spot.

"Mega Rangers that's a Mega Win," Ash said.

"Nice job Ash," Drake said, "I can see now why Gosei selected you to be our leader."

"But I sense that the Scouts are gonna have their hands full," Lucy said.

-000-

"That was so awesome Raye!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you very much," Raye said.

"This is far from over!" Yang Mei declared as she appeared.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Mina retorted.

"Destroy you myself!" Yang Mei bellowed as she grew to thirty stories and right on cue she brought back two horned creatures, one resembling a turbine the other resembling a plug both of which were also at thirty stories. "And I have help. Putrids. Destroy them."

Right on cue putrids appeared and swarmed the Sailor Scouts.

"I think we could use some help right now!" panicked Moon.

"Sailor Scouts use the Crystal Sabers," Gosei's voice said as the Crystal Sabers appeared in the hands of the Scouts.

"Times like this makes me miss my old Tiara." said Moon grabbing hers.

"Surely you have new powers to substitute for it," Twilight said using her magic to blast some loogies.

"I can help with this," Comet said before making a new tiara appear on Moon's forehead.

"Thank you very much," Moon said as she began kicking some more ass.

"Hope on Mars!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's do this," Mars said jumping onto Rainbow Dash's Back.

"Come on Jupiter! Let's take these varmints down!" said Applejack.

"You said it AJ," Jupiter said jumping onto Applejack's strong back.

"Hey Venus! You what a ride with me? HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes but please calm down," Venus said.

"Okey doky loky!" said Pinkie.

Venus began to feel sick as Pinkie bounced her way into battle.

"Uh would you like a ride?" Fluttershy asked Mercury.

"I would be honored Fluttershy," Mercury said getting on Fluttershy's back, "Though I would suggest sticking to the ground till you get used to carrying a human."

"True." said Fluttershy. "I never carried anything heavier than a bunny or 2. Plus I'm a weak flyer."

"Then we'll need to do something about that," Mercury said as they rode into battle.

"Shall we?" Twilight asked Moon.

"Let's," Moon said getting onto Twilight's back.

"I'm not missing this!" said Artemis jumping on Rarity's back.

"Neither am I," Luna said joining Artemis.

"Why am I stuck with cats?" whined Rarity.

"You have a problem with Cats?" Luna asked.

Rarity told the story.

"Sounds like this Opal needs some basic training," Artemis said.

"Lucky for you we are far more superior to that housecat." said Luna.

Rarity didn't say anything else as she took the mooncats into battle. "CHAAAAARGE!" Again it was a bit of a stalemate, but the Sailor Senshi were taking a lot of damage from the enemies, whose power level remained constant.

"Oh man, We're getting thrashed Moon," Venus said, "We need help."

"Comet what do we do?" Moon asked.

"Sailor Scouts call the Wild Zords," Comet said.

"How?" asked Moon before a red jewel with an image of a lion appeared.

"Just say Wild Zords Descend and the rest will take care of itself," Comet said as jewels with images of other animals appeared.

"I got a shark!" said Mercury.

"I got a tiger!" said Mars.

"Mine's a bison!" said Jupiter.

"I got an eagle!" said Venus.

"You heard him ladies," Moon said, "Let's place the crystals into the sabers and call the wild Zords."

"Wild Zords descend." The Scouts called out.

High above the sky on a floating island, 5 robots animals gave a cry before running down a energy road to the ground below.

"Take this fools!" Yang Mei sneered as she, Turbine Org, and Plugma Org continued blasting at the Scouts and the Megaforce Rangers.

"ROAR!"

"What was that?" Yang Mei demanded still blasting at the scouts.

"ROAR!"

Right on cue the Wild Zords arrived and Red Lion tackled the Turbine Org.

"Alright!" said Moon as she and the Scouts got up.

"WILD ZORDS ATTACK!"

The Wild Zords began to attack Yang Mei and the orgs.

"Don't just stand there get them!" Yang Mei retorted as she and the Orgs fired everything they had at the Wild Zords but to no effect.

"Let's finish this!" said Moon getting her wand out.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Sailor Moon fired her attack and when it was about to hit Plugma Org Yang Mei deflected it back to Sailor Moon knocking her on her ass and right off of Twilight Sparkle and straight into a pile of manure.

"WHY ME?" Moon whined.

"What a whiner," Yang Mei sneered as she dumped Manure on Rarity and all sorts of garbage upon Rarity next.

"I'm a mess!" whined Rarity.

"Girls let's finish this," Twilight said, "We need to combine our Powers."

"RIGHT!"

So the girls fired their Powers and the Crystal Sabers at Yang Mei, and the Orgs destroying the Orgs and injuring Yang Mei.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Yang Mei screamed as she disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's right," Lucy said worrying.

"Yeah we get a lot of bad guy commanders come back till we go after the leading chain." said Raye as they powered down.

"And if she can revive old enemies and old minions then I'd say that our problems have only just begun," Drake added, "Come on we better get to a Pokémon Center."

"Yeah. I need a shower in the worse way." said Bunny.

"I concur." said Rarity.

"Not to mention I want to go and see my girl," Drake said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" screamed a voice. the gang turned to see the hostage storm over to them. "YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE SWORD BOY!"

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with somebody else," Ash said calmly.

"Don't give me that!" said the hostage taking out a mallet. "I saw you transform! And I have pictures! NOW YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE OR I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT" with that she whacked the mallet down on his head.

"I don't even know your name," Ash said having gotten a helmet ready compliments of Drake using a Power Card.

"My name is Misty Waterflower!" said the girl.

"Okay nice to meet you Misty," Chris said, "Drake told me about you. You're a water Pokémon Gym Leader aren't you? He battled you on his Pokémon Journey and it was a tough match."

"Yep. That's me." said Misty before seeing the man in question. "DRAKE!" she zoomed over to hug him.

"That's very nice Misty," Drake said, "I guess you missed me."

"You were the closest thing I had to having a brother!" sobbed Misty.

"Well I'm back now," Drake said rubbing Misty's back gently.

"I'll take a look at that bike and see what I can do." said Twilight getting to work.

"At least that's one less issue to deal with," Chris said, "Now can we go tend to our Pokémon?"

Misty nodded.

So the group went to the front desk and Drake rang the bell.

"Nurse Joy are you here?" Drake called.

"Coming," Said Joy.

"So Nurse Joy is she nice?" Ash asked.

"She's a nice lady but if you aren't treating your Pokémon properly she'll call you out on it," Erza said, "Trust me."

"Well I hope she has something for us to change in." said Bunny. "This outfit is so tight I think I have a wedgie."

"I don't suppose the cosmic storm did something to our bodies," Raye said, "If it did then we may have to stay in our Scout forms till we get those new clothes."

"It must have. Trista did tell us not to pack any change of clothes." said Amy.

"I'll get to work as soon as I get this gunk off of me." said Rarity.

"There's a bath in the backroom," Joy said.

"Thank you kindly." said Rarity before going there.

"I still need to wash up." said Bunny.

"We have shower rooms in the back as well," Joy said.

"Thanks. You have anything I can wear?" asked Bunny.

"Just a Spare uniform," Joy said, "Or a bathrobe."

"I'll take a robe and some extra ones for my friends." said Bunny heading for the shower.

"Okay," Joy said handing her some bathrobes.

-OOO-

"Now that felt so much better," Amy said as she and the others were in new clothes that Rarity made for them.

"And this outfit is amazing!" said Mina as she did a fashion twirl.

"That's Rarity for ya." said Applejack.

"She's not in the fashion business for nothing," Twilight spoke.

"Though making what you humans call under garments was a bit of new territory for me." said Rarity.

"Perhaps you should talk to Belle," Chris said, "She's a friend of mine. Actually Girlfriend."

"I guess I could use some help. I still need to make what they call swimsuits." said Rarity.

"Sounds like Ponies never had to worry about making what we humans call underwear or swimsuits did they?" Lucy asked.

"No. And what confuses me more is that every human I'm seeing is wearing an outfit." said Rarity.

"That is because we humans require clothes so we don't walk around naked," Erza said, "We're not ponies like you Rarity."

"Oh dear!" cried Rarity.

"HELP! SOMEONE IS STEALING ALL THE POKEMON!" cried Joy.

"Call officer Jenny we'll handle this," Drake said to Joy as he and the heroes rushed to stop the thieves.

They found Yang Mei and two members of Team Rocket With her as they had the last of the Pokémon and were about to leave.

"Halt! IPD you're under arrest!" Drake said as he, Chris, Erza, and Lucy got their badges out, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

A facepalm. "Awww, not these guys again! Very well then," Drake sighed, "You give us no choice. Hey Ash! Want to take this one?"

"Gladly," Ash said.

"This is gonna be easy," Jessie sneered, "Ekans, go."

"Remember what I told you guys," Yang Mei said, "don't underestimate your opponent. That's how stupid agents get captured."

"Twilight, See if you can save those Pokémon!" said Drake.

"On it," Twilight said only for her magic to fizzle out.  
>"Did I forget to mention that I created an anti magic field in the building?" Yang Mei sneered, "And that the only way to remove it is to defeat my allies in a Pokémon Battle and Me in one on one combat."<p>

"Very well," Ash said, "Pikachu Use Thundershock on Ekans."

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Ekans dodge by using Dig and attack," Jessie said.

"EKANS"

Ekans dug underground and attacked Pikachu but got paralyzed as a result.

"What's going on with Ekans?" Amy asked.

"It's called Static," Drake said, "Pikachu's Special Ability. When Ekans made physical contact with Pikachu it became paralyzed."

"I don't like where this is going," Yang Mei said.

"Ekans use Wrap attack," Jessie said as Ekans had Pikachu wrapped in its coils despite it's Paralyzed state.

"Pikachu use Thundershock attack," Ash said as Pikachu knocked Ekans out Cold with a Thundershock.

"Well that didn't go well." said Meowth before leaning on the button the puts their Pokémon swiping machine in reverse.

"You dummy!" cried Jessie pushing some buttons only to start a self destruct timer. "Oops!"

"Nice going Jessie," James said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"YOU BAKAS!" screamed Mei. "If you live through this, I'll be back!" with that she disappeared.

"Let's give this dopes a shock of our own Dyna!" Bunny said to her Pikachu.

"Pika," Dyna said as she hit the trio with a powerful Thundershock.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

*KA-BOOM!*

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN!"

*DING*

"You named your Pikachu Dina?" Raye asked.

"Short for Dynamite," Bunny said.

"Pika."

"Thank you so much!" cried Joy.

"Just doing our job," Drake said.

"I say we have dinner and then bunk down for the night." said Bunny.

"I agree with that," Ash said, "I'm hungry."

"WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!" squealed Bunny before glomping him.

"You know this reminds me of the times that the Various Nurse Joys would glomp Drake," Lucy said.

"You mean there's more than 1 nurse named Joy?" asked Lita.

"Yes there is," Lucy said.

"Do they all look the same?" asked Amy.

"Eeyup," Chris said.

"Don't copy my brother!" warned Applejack.

"Oh my apologies," Chris said.

"I heard of Joy to the World, but this takes the cake." said Mina.

"And ate it too," Raye added.

"Dinner," called Joy.

Ash and Bunny dashed to the dinner table right away.

"Reckon we should get over there before all the vittles go away." said Applejack.

The rest of the group followed Bunny and Ash.

"Humans eat meat?" asked Twilight at the table a bit later.

"Yes they do Twilight," Erza said. "Though there are some Humans that don't eat meat at all."

"It doesn't come from ponies does it?" asked Fluttershy.

"No it does not," Lucy said, "Though Joy is able to cook some vegetarian dishes."

"Okay," said Fluttershy.

"And did I mention that Joy can also cook Tofu," Drake asked, "It's made from Soybeans."

"I see," Twilight said.

"Are there any golf courses where you ponies are from?" asked Drake, eating a slice of pot pie.

"We don't do a lot of golfing in Equestria since we're ponies. We unicorns and alicorns are good at controlling golf clubs with our horns. We were the ones that introduced the sport to Equestria and in just about every suburban region in our realm, there's at least one golf course."

"Do you know your handicap?"

"I know mine's," said Rarity. "It's +3."

"As for me," said Twilight, feasting on some tofu, "it's +2. I've been getting real good at getting the swing mechanics right and simulating how a human would swing and putt."

"Very nice."

"Tomorrow's Bunny's birthday. Lucky for us the calendars of this world and ours are in sync." said Amy as she and the girls was getting ready for bed while Bunny was looking out the window with Twilight.

"I need to time putting the Star Seed with Darien's DNA in her womb just right. Once it's in, she'll be ready to give birth in 3 hours." said Raye holding the seed.

"Since Bunny and the Rini we know had the same birthday we must time this right I agree." said Amy. "If we put it in at 10 she'll be ready once it hits midnight, which is in 10 minutes from now."

"Then we better hurry up," Lita said.

"Hey Bunny? We have an early birthday present for you!" called Raye 9 minutes later.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"Hold on." said Raye checking her watch, once it hit 10, she place the seed in her womb. "That was what's left of Darien's DNA worked into a special star seed by Trista. She got it just as he passed. To ensure Rini's birth. Since you and the one we know have the same birthday, we needed to time things just right as it takes 3 hours to get ready. Since we may have a full day tomorrow we figure it should be at midnight sharp."

"Thank you so much," Bunny said hugging Raye.

"Hey guys you might want to see this," Amy said.

"What's up?" asked Mina.

"It turns out that Ash's mother Delia is Piper's sister who in turn is Drake's mother," Amy said, "I was running through his birth records and I found his family tree."

"Neat." said Raye. "I'm sure they know that. Right now we need to get ready for Rini's birth before we ponder anything else." she then checked her watch. "Bunny should be having morning sickness in 3 2 1."

Right on cue the sounds of Bunny puking could be heard from the bathroom.

"Hey is Bunny alright? We was look at some stars." said Twilight coming in the room. Raye filled her in. "That's Amazing!"

"Get your friends Twilight. You'll get to see firsthand at how a human pregnancy works. Normal Humans take 9 months but this one was done by magical means and it's only 3 hours long." said Raye.

Twilight said nothing else and went to get her friends.

"Shall I get the Megaforce Rangers?" Lita asked.

"Let's wait till after Rini's born. Not really Ash's kid to start with." said Raye.

Lita knew that Raye was right as the Mane Six returned.

"Now then, a human female's pregnancy is done in trimesters, or 3 month periods." said Amy as Bunny came out of the bathroom. "Bunny is now in the first trimester."

"Spike write this down," Twilight said.

"Right." said Spike getting to work.

An hour later the ponies were amazed at how much they saw Bunny's belly grew.

"We are now in the 2nd trimester." said Amy as Spike was getting everything down.

"I'm hungry." said Bunny.

"You like apples?" asked Applejack.

"Yes why?" Bunny asked.

"Then hang on sugarcube! I'll make you some vittles!" said Applejack before racing to the kitchen.

"And they'll all be apple based." said Spike.

"Seriously?" Lita asked.

"She lives on an Apple Farm," Twilight said.

"Makes sense," Lita spoke, "I'm gonna have to go there one day."

"Soup's on mother to be!" said Applejack coming in with a cart full of apple based food.

Bunny began eating everything on the cart like a swarm of locust.

"Those would be normally be called pregnancy cravings if we didn't know Bunny's eating habits." said Amy.

"AJ," Lita said, "We're gonna need another cart."

"I got one ready." said Applejack bringing in a 2nd one.

Bunny began eating all the food from the 2nd cart.

"We are now in the 3rd trimester." said Amy at 11:30. "By now we should get ready cause the birth will begin in a half hour."

"What's the birth like?" Fluttershy asked, "I helped deliver plenty of baby animals."

Amy explained the whole thing.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said.

"That sounds messy." said Rarity.

"That's why Bunny asked for a waterbirth." said Amy as Raye was filling the tub in the bathroom.

Bunny was then lifted into the tub the minute her genitals felt like they were on fire.

"2 more minutes till midnight." said Raye. "Just breathe it out."

Bunny did what Raye said and breathed in and out.

"Alright it's midnight." said Raye a bit later before Amy got between Bunny's legs. "Go ahead and push."

Bunny began to push with everything she had.

"You're doing great!" said Raye holding her right hand.

"Nice grip you have there." said Twilight as Bunny was using her left hand to grip her right front hoof.

"Keep pushing." said Amy.

"When this is over I'm gonna give Trista a piece of my mind!" Bunny screamed as she continued to push.

"I see the head!" said Amy 20 pushes later. "Keep at it!"

So Bunny kept at it and after another 20 pushes she pushed out the baby.

"It's a girl!" said Amy after taking it out and before handing it to her mother before using her computer to do a bio scan of it. "Good news! The DNA profile is a perfect match to the Rini we know!"

"Well at least we prevented a space time paradox," Mina said.

"1 of them anyway." said Amy before rubbing Bunny's belly so she can push out the placenta.

"What do you mean one of them?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you." said Luna before explaining about the Sailor Scouts' second war.

"Whoa," the Ponies said.

"I'll need a container." said Amy still working on the placenta.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"The blood in the placenta can be useful if Rini ever needs it in days to come." said Amy taking care of the cord.

"Okay," Fluttershy spoke getting a container.

"I'll see if Nurse Joy has a crib we can use." said Artemis before heading out.

"And I will heal Bunny," Twilight said.

"Thanks. And sorry about your hoof." said Bunny.

"Don't worry about it," Twilight said conjuring an Ice Pack.

"And sorry about your hand Raye," Bunny said.

"Don't mention it," Raye said groaning in pain from her injured hand.

Bunny blushed while waiting for the healing spell. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long as Twilight casted it right away.

"There you go," Twilight said.

"Thank you so much," Bunny said.

"You're welcome," Said Twilight.

"Want me to take a letter now?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" asked Bunny getting up.

"Spike usually writes letters on friendship lessons that twilight has learned," Rarity said.

"Oh." said Bunny before seeing the case that held the Star Seed transform into a shoulder bag filled with baby stuff. "See if there's any diapers in there Lita."

"Got it," Lita said checking the bag.

"I better get to work on some Baby outfits." said Rarity getting to work.

"Crib's on the way." said Artemis appearing.

"And so is some help," A petite French girl with blonde hair, C cup breasts and a cute ass said showing up, "I'm Belle. I'm Chris' friend."

"Oh thank the stars!" said Rarity. "I have no idea how to make swimsuits and undergarments!"

"Let me take a look," Belle said in her French accent, "I love making swimsuits and undergarments among other things but dresses were how I started."

"Here's the measurements I made of the girls." said Rarity handing her a list.

Belle took the list and began to get to work with Rarity helping her out.

"Did someone ask for a crib?" asked Joy peeking her head in the door.

"Yeah that was me," Bunny said.

"Okay." said Joy bringing the the room. "There's no need to feel ashamed dear. Sometime women conceive without even knowing she is. I had an aunt that had a baby 1 time and she carried it to full term without even knowing she was pregnant. She didn't have any of the symptoms and she didn't even look like it. Isn't it nutty how tricky nature can be at times?"

"I didn't know that," Bunny said.

"It's very rare." said Joy. "Doesn't happen very much."

"Here's a diaper Bunny." said Lita.

"Thank you very much," Bunny said to Lita.

"Lo and behold! You daughter's first outfit!" said Rarity. "Well it's a sleeping outfit that's true but doesn't it look smashing?"

"I can see how cute it looks," Mina said.

"Thank you very much," Belle said, "I helped make it."

"Let's see how Rini looks in it." said Amy getting out a camera.

Rini was then dressed in the outfit and she looked so cute.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" gushed the Scouts.

Amy took a few pictures and saved them to her laptop's memory.

"If Rini's anything like her mother," said Raye. "she'll be hungry in 3 2 1."

Right on cue Rini began crying for food.

"Yeesh." sighed Bunny before she held Rini to her right breast.

Rini happily began suckling on her Mother's right breast which was full of warm milk.

"Lita see if there's a breast pump and some bottles in that baby bag." said Bunny.

"On it," Lita said doing just that. Bunny waited. Lita found said pump and some bottles. "We're set." she said.

"I'll be over there once Rini's full and burped." said Bunny before waiting some more.

Half an hour later Rini had her fill of breast milk. Bunny then placed her over her shoulder and patted her back to gently burp her. Rini then let out a small but noticeable burp.

"There you go," Bunny said before putting her in her crib and gently rocking it.

Rini then fell asleep after a few minutes. "Twilight, do you know a spell that well make sure no noises wake her up?" asked Bunny.

"Already on it," Twilight said casting said spell, "And Comet's got a time chamber ready so you guys can train your Pokémon for the Gym Battles ahead. The Megaforce Rangers are already training to get Ash and Chris up to speed in their Pokémon training. Something about how if one of them isn't up to speed none of them are ready for the next step."

Bunny nodded before grabbing the pump and filling the bottles.

-000-

Meanwhile Yang Mei was back at the Warstar Space Ship but this time she had Jessie James and Meowth of Team Rocket and she also opened a communication line with Giovanni so he could communicate with Malkor, Vrak, and Creepox. Currently Yang Mei was giving an honest detail of the mission and by honest she had the ship's cameras record everything that happened.

"And that's the gospel truth Giovanni," Yang Mei said, "Anything else. Do you want more or should I finish what Jessie and James started?"

"Actually I'm reassigning Jessie and James to work with you Yang Mei," Giovani said, "Your presence could help Team Rocket."

"Thank you sir," Yang Mei said.

"Seems this planet can fight back." said Vrak.

"HOW DARE THEY BEAR ARMS AGAINST US!" shouted Creepox.

"Creepox stand down," Malkor said, "We can't just barge in without a plan. We need to study these humans first."

"Indeed and I'll go to Pewter," Yang Mei said, "Jessie James, Come with me. Yuffo Show yourself."

"I am here my lady!" said Yuffo appearing.

"I need you to go to Pewter City and study the humans," Yang Mei said, "Learn their strengths and weaknesses and we can use this to defeat the rangers."

"What do you want us to do?" Jessie asked.

"Did Giovanni give you any weapons or gear?" Yang Mei asked.

"I have this," James said holding an axe, "I have it in the event that we needed to make a trap."

"Perfect," Yang Mei said placing the shovel on the ground before pulling out an org spirit and guiding it to the axe. It then took the form of an axe themed monster. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Axe Org. He's going to keep the rangers and Sailor Scouts busy while Yuffo does his experiments."

"That's my sis," said Vrak.

"And to make sure this goes smoothly, Jessie James, Meowth I have a job for you," Yang Mei said.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the Trio.

"I need you to deliver some news to Giovanni and get him to tell me where the other members of Team Rocket are," Yang Mei said, "And I need you to build me a Giant robot."

"RIGHT!"

"Malkor I'll be looking for the remnants of Master Org and for that I'll need to find one horned Duke Orgs," Yang Mei said, "We'll need them to keep the pressure up on the rangers."

"May as well. I was getting bored with taking over planet after planet. A challenge every now and then would be kind of nice." said Malkor sitting down. "Let's see if they are worthy foes."

"Indeed," Yang Mei said, "And if something goes wrong I can always bring you guys back from the grave."

-000-

Meanwhile Ash and Bunny were already on their date in Viridian City. "Have you ever played golf?" asked Ash to Bunny.

"I've only played the game of golf as a video game online, but otherwise I haven't played it in real life."

"Take a look at this. Here we are."

"Viridian City Country Club?"

"The city's only golf course. No Pokemon allowed in the area, so you won't be bothered by those folks."

"But we don't have any golf clubs…"

"Bunny, behind you."

"Oh, here they are! It's like they appeared out of thin air." A note. "For you and Ash. Specially designed by me, have fun swinging those sticks! – Twilight. Cool."

"She must have figured we were going to have a bash at swinging the clubs. I guess this is also ours. Let's get going," said Ash.

At the first hole, Bunny placed the ball on the tee and took out her 1-Wood. Visualizing her swing patterns, she swung at the ball and drove it deep. "Oh my," Ash said. "You are a real pro."

"I am," Bunny said in a deep voice, before looking over their shoulder. The ball fell short of the green and landed just into the lake. "Me and my big mouth!"

-000-

"Pika pika."

"Dyna said the birthday girl's coming back to the center." said Fluttershy.

"Let me guess," Amy spoke, "That's Fluttershy's talent?"

"You bet." said Applejack. "And what's gonna happen once Bunny comes in is Pinkie's talent."

"And what pray tell is Pinkie's Talent?" Raye asked.

"Parties." said Pinkie's friends.

"Seriously?" Lita asked, "I thought her talent was baking."

"That's only part of it," Twilight said.

"You'd think Pinkie Pie would be born into a family of bakers," Mina said.

"Nope. She was born to a family of rock farmers." said Rainbow Dash.

"What is a rock farm?" Amy asked.

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Pinkie popping up behind the Scouts.

"Yes," Lita said, "We were wondering how a rock farmer becomes a baker."

Pinkie told her life story.

"Well that explains a lot," Raye said.

"Only what are cutie marks?" Amy asked.

"Cutie marks are the symbols of a Pony's special talent," Twilight explained.

"You bet," Rainbow Dash said showing hers.

"I take it your mark represents speed," Raye guessed.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash said as Amy looks at Fluttershy's.

"I take it yours says that you're good with animals or in this case Pokémon," Amy assumed.

"Uh huh." said Fluttershy as Lita looks at Applejack's.

"So what does your cutie mark say about you Applejack?" Lita asked.

Applejack told her life story.

"Okay and I take it that everyone in your family has apple themed cutie marks?" Lita asked.

"All but my little sister." said Applejack. "She hasn't found her talent yet and she's antsy."

"What is she good at?" Lita asked, "If we found out what she's good at we can help her out with it?"

Applejack told the story while Mina looked at Pinkie's cutie mark.

"Why does your cutie mark look like three balloons?" Mina asked.

"Because I'm great at making parties!" cheered Pinkie.

"That makes sense," Mina said.

"Geez Mina you heard her life story!" said Raye.

"Well excuse me Raye," Mina snapped.

"Amazing." said Luna looking at Rarity's cutie mark.

"I know," Belle said, "This cutie mark says that you're good at crafting Diamonds or Gemstones."

"Finding them really," Rarity said.  
>"Then what do you do?" Belle asked.<p>

Rarity told her life story.

"You're a fashion designer like me?" Belle asked before running over and hugging Rarity "Hello, new best friend."

"Hello, my soul mate," Rarity. "It's nice to have someone who knows the tricks of the trade like I do."

"Come here you! Muuuuuah!" A smooch.

"Get me some popcorn," Artemis, "or a fish sandwich."

"We were made for each other!" the two of them exclaimed as a fancy rendition of Prince's "When Doves Cry" played in the background.

-000-

"Thanks so much for this amazing day Ash." said Bunny outside the center.

"You're welcome Bunny," Ash said. "And you turned out to be a better golfer than I thought. Beat me by two strokes."

"Ever since I lost Darien, I thought I would never find love again!" sobbed Bunny

"Well you shouldn't give up that easily," he advised.

"Just don't ever be reckless I don't want to lose you too!" she sobbed.

"I won't," Ash assured. Bunny pulled him in for their first kiss. Ash then returned the kiss even though he had never kissed a teenage girl before.

-000-

"PIKA!"

"Dyna said Ash and Bunny are outside!" said Fluttershy.

"Everyone hide!" said Pinkie.

Right on cue everybody hid including the other Megaforce Rangers who just showed up.

-000-

"I'd better check on Rini." said Bunny breaking from the kiss. "Want to help?"

"Yes please," Ash said.

-000-

The gang waited.

Ash and Bunny then entered the Pokémon Center and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Ash and Bunny nearly jumped in surprise as their friends planned this party.

"Congratulations on your date!" Pinkie said. "It's left me all excited! Really excited! So excited that I can't wait to tell the world how excited I am! From one end to the other end, all excite for being excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited for being excited…"

"Does anybody have a way to shut her up?" Artemis asked.

"Oh Pinkie? Coo-kie!" sing songed Mina.

"Cookie?!" Pinkie asked.

"Double chocolate chip!" sang Mina.

Pinkie instantly snapped it up and shut her mouth.

"There's our birthday girl!" said Raye.

"I sure this is your happiest one." said Amy.

"Aside from having Rini, this is your fist date with Ash." said Lita.

"So tell us." said Mina.

"How was it?" all 4 asked as 1.

"The best thing that ever happened to me," Bunny said.

"Is he a good kisser?" Raye asked.

"Yes he is," Bunny said.

The Scouts blushed. "Hey Bunny." said Twilight coming over using her magic to float Rini to her mother. "Took me some tinkering, but I'm sure I got the hang of watching her. Not even 1 day old and was she a handful."

"She can't be that bad," Ash asked.

Bunny remembered the Rini she knew and giggled.

"Either way where's the food?" Ash asked.

"Over here." said Chris.

"And since you think she's not a handful, you can watch Rini tonight." said Raye.

Ash gulped wondering what he got himself into.

"I better make sure he has a full supply of bottles." said Bunny before getting to work.

"Ya might want to make sure he knows how to change Rini's diaper," Belle suggested.

"It's in the care guide I organized. It's in the baby bag." said Twilight.

"You did put that into words that the average guy can follow right?" Ash asked.

Twilight nodded.

Ash went to work babysitting Rini.

"Time for presents!" said Raye.

"Cool," Bunny cheered.

"This one is from Trista." said Lita holding a small box. Once Bunny touched the mark on it a glow started. Once it went down the box turned into a small wagon that was carrying 2 lead guitars, a bass guitar, a keitar, and a set of drums.

"Nice," Bunny said.

"Here's a note." said Lita picking it up.

"Dear Bunny

If you are reading this you found your gear. Back during the days of the Moon Kingdom you started a band with your court and would perform every weekend. They were being tuned the night of that fateful attack. It took me 10 years to find all the remains and to find a spell that would restore them to their former glory. That's why you have a strong passion for music. I miss hearing the amazing music that you guys made so please bring it back!

Love, Trista."

"There's only one problem," Chris said, "There's only five of you and six instruments."

"6?" Bunny asked before looking through them again.

"Oops sorry I think I got thrown off by the lead guitars," Chris said, "My mistake."

"Just for that, you can help Ash watch Rini tonight!" growled Bunny.

"Sorry, but I told Officer Jenny I'd reprogram the Security System for Police Headquarters," Chris said. "And I don't want to be arrested for breaking a promise."

"Fine. Then you can watch her tomorrow!" said Bunny.

"Fine," Chris said, "I'm expecting Marble to visit in Pewter City anyway."

"I guess I can work this music thing in since we used to do this on the weekends." said Amy picking up the keitar since it has her planet symbol on it. "I never took any lessons though."

"It's a past life thing. The skills should come back." said Lita picking up the drumsticks.

"Yeah. It's like the time we went to that ice rink." said Raye picking up the bass.

"I remember that." said Mina picking up 1 of the lead guitars.

"Bunny you can't force somebody to watch Rini if they insult you," Twilight said, "That's not being responsible."

"Sorry." said Bunny before a picture of herself in her well organized bedroom fell out of her pocket.

Twilight saw the picture in question and she was hooked.

"Uh could I have that back?" asked Bunny. "It's a picture of my bedroom back home."

"You have an organized room too?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I picked it up with all the dates I had with my late boyfriend. It was so hard just finding the right outfit to use till he taught me how to fix that. Afterwards it's become like a habit." said Bunny.

"Well I like it," Twilight smiled.

"Now if only we could do the same for her brain," Raye snarked.

"You do?" asked Bunny teary eyed.

"Yes," Twilight said.

Bunny raced to her while crying before hugging her.

"This is one for the books," Erza said.

"Thank you for being there for me, Twilight," Bunny said to her.

"I know, Bunny, I know," Twilight said, assuring her of the positive as an instrumental rendition of "All of Me" by John Legend played.

"How cute," Lucy giggled.

"Excuse me Bunny. I'm sorry to break up this tender moment but I do have some presents for you." said Rarity.

"Really?" Bunny asked.

Rarity nodded.

"Then where is it?" Bunny asked.

"Right here," Belle said bringing in Bunny's new wardrobe.

"Behold! Outfits worthy of a princess!" said Rarity.

Bunny took a breath as she saw her new wardrobe.

"It took me a while to learn all there is about undergarments and swimsuits. Did I do well?" asked Rarity.

Bunny smiled in approval.

"It wasn't easy teaching Rarity but I managed to help her through it," Belle said.

"And here's some new wardrobes for you girls as well." Rarity told the rest of the Scouts.

"Finally," Mina said.

"The first work I've done for humans!" sobbed Rarity.

"And we like it," Lita said.

Rarity's sobs got louder when the Scouts all put her in for a group hug.

-OOO-

Later that evening, the scouts were upstairs chatting about everything that happened. "Best birthday ever!" squealed Bunny.

"Glad you liked it Bunny," Amy said.

"We still have 1 more present for you." said Raye.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"Well. Since we're all having an eye on the same man we plan to marry, it got us thinking. What if he plans a threesome? Or foursome at nights?" asked Raye.

"And what do we do then?" Bunny asked.

"I figure it might be a good idea for the girls in this family to go both sides of the fence. So we need to get used to bedding girls." said Raye. "And since this is your birthday, You'll be pleasured first." with that, she pulled Bunny in for a deep kiss.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Bunny cried as the others began to work on her, and then worked on each other. Within one hour, all the foreplay and nibbling and moaning and groaning left the girls as a sticky, satisfied mess full of lust.

"Wow!" sighed Mina.

"I know," Lita panted.

"No wonder Amara and Michelle do this a lot." gasped Amy.

"No kidding." breathed Raye. "I'm thinking there's gonna be a lot more fun nights for us!"

"You think they might like Ash?" Lita asked.

"Pretty sure they might." panted Bunny. "I always had a feeling the 5 of us are gonna be a family someday."

"Yeah but I know one thing," Raye said, "Amara and Michelle are way out of Chris' league."

"Let's wait till they're here before we figure things out." said Bunny. "So any ideas on what to call our band?"

"The Musical Sailors?" Mina suggested.

"Nah." said Raye. "How about Harmony Planet?"

"Why Harmony Planet?" Lita asked.

"Our Powers come from the planets and our Pony friends said they are the spirits of the Elements of Harmony." said Raye.

"I like it," Amy said, "It makes perfect sense."

"Then let's toast to it." said Bunny before passing root beer around.

"To Harmony Planet," Amy said after the root bear had been passed.

"Here here!" said Lita.

The scouts all toasted to that.

-000-

In the room she was sharing with her friends, Twilight was looking at the picture she made with Bunny.

"Are you still looking at that picture?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah." said Twilight. "I have a brother, but I never had a sister."

"So you want to be her surrogate sister or something?" Rarity questioned.

"Didn't ya'll hear what went on at that party?" asked Applejack.

"Of course I did," Rarity said, "I just needed to be certain."

"Spike take a letter." said Twilight.

"I'm ready," Spike said as he got pen and paper ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I met some new girls in this new dimension I am now a part of. This letter will be short because I am attaching information on the new people we have met, as well as the new child that has arrived. Oh yes, and Ash and Bunny, two of the new people we met, went on a date. We will keep you informed of our progress and we look forward to representing all of Equestria well.

Signed,

Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6."

"And done," Spike said sending it off.

"Are you sure it can go across realms?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it can," Twilight said before adding in her mind, 'Hopefully.'

In Canterlot

Celestia was settling down for the evening to allow Luna to do her job as Princess of the Night.

"Hello?" she said seeing a letter appear.

Celestia could see that the letter was from her student and that it contained news that her brother and sister both needed to hear.

"Guards! Have my siblings come over as soon as they can!" she said.

The Solar Guards went to do just that and soon both Princess Luna and a male Alicorn by name of Prince Solaris showed up.

"Look at this." she said showing them the letter.

"I don't believe it," Solaris said, "My brother has been found. At least he and I never bickered unlike you and Luna did sis. You really needed to show the ponies back then that Luna was just as important as you were."

"I want a coach made with a built in nursery!" Celestia told a servant.

"On it but will it be big enough?" the servant asked.

"Of course it will be," Solaris said, "This is fit for Royalty after all."

"We'll need a crack team of guards to pull it." said Luna. "To think there's a cat with the same name as me. What are the odds?"

"Indeed but you're right about the guards," the servant said, "Shall I get the rough riders?"

"Get the flying ones," Celestia said.

"Done," the Servant said running off without another word.

"I always wondered about humans." said Celestia.

"Perhaps we should get Lyra to help us," Luna suggested.

"Are you kidding?" asked Solaris. "Once she hears she'll want to come along with the coach team."

"Good point," Luna admitted.

Celestia looked at a copy of the picture Twilight made with Bunny.

"Seems that your student has found a new friend and one that has similar habits," Solaris noted.

"And she's a princess." said Luna.

"Was a princess in a past life," Solaris reminded.

"Once a princess, always a princess." said Celestia.

"I hear that," Luna said.

"Twilight's destiny is just starting out. With each passing day she learns about friendship and more parts of the puzzle is fitting into place." said Celestia lifting up a certain book with her magic.

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything stupid like your previous student did," Luna said, "Solaris told me all that happened during my exile."

"Exactly," said Solaris.

"I have full confidence in Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said.

-000-

Back in the Pokémon World, Ash was babysitting Rini and to his surprise Rini was actually well behaved. "I wonder why Twilight called you a handful." he told her. Just as he was about to change Rini's diaper he moved to the side and the minute he removed it Rini peed. Fortunately he was standing to the side and not in front of her so as not to get wet. "I see your point," Ash said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Glad you did." Ash finished cleaning Rini and he read her a story before putting her to bed.


	2. Bugging Out

**Bugging Out**

In the World of Pokémon the heroes were snoozing peacefully. In one of the bedrooms of the Pokémon Center, Belle was sleeping wonderfully as Rarity was beside her. And at another room, the Sailor Scouts was sleeping soundly as well.

Chris was at the Police Station with Officer Jenny as he promised, but what he didn't know was that he was in for an early morning pleasant surprise. "What kept you?" a voice asked him when he came in.

"Sorry, Officer Jenny," Chris said, "I was working on the security like you asked me to."

Jenny pulled him in for a big kiss.

Chris returned the kiss with equal passion before his hands moved down Jenny's back and gently found her ass.

Jenny quickly pushed him to her office, closed and locked the door and press a button making a filing cabinet fold down to become a bed while taking her shoes off.

"Dang you really know how to plan for this don't you?" Chris asked removing his shoes.

"Some paperwork calls for all-nighters." said Jenny stripping.

"I can understand that," Chris spoke stripping naked, "But surely you have time for bathroom breaks."

"Why do you think I have one in my office?" asked Jenny getting on the bed before coaxing him over.

Chris then went over to Jenny before he began feeling her up. Soon, he was on top of her, nibbling at her neck as the two of them shares an embrace and a long kiss, his manhood deep inside her. Jenny raised her legs so that she could feel the rushes of love envelop her.

"Aaaaaaah, aaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah, hyaaaaaah!" Jenny cried as Chris pumped his everything into her, their collective sweat dampening the bed as Jenny grabbed some sheets to combat the painful pleasure that she was getting accustomed to. With a roar, Chris went in for the kill, as he delivered a final rush that would cause the two of them to release as once.

"Wow," panted Jenny.

"Wow is right," Chris said, "And in the looks department you are way out of my league. I mean that in a good way."

"Oh I don't know." said Jenny. It's just-" she then cut herself off when her face turned green. Quickly she darted to the bathroom to throw up.

Chris followed Jenny to the bathroom and rubbed her back gently.

"What happened to me?" moaned Jenny.

"I think I got you pregnant," Chris said.

"Might be." said Jenny before her belly grew a little. "WHAT KIND OF BABY IS THIS?"

"A very special one," Chris said, "I'm gonna need you to lay back."

Jenny went back to the bed.

Chris then got between Jenny's legs the minute her water broke and the contractions started.

"I'LL PUT YOU IN THE CHAIR FOR THIS!" she screamed.

"Just calm down and push alright," Chris said calmly to Jenny.

Jenny started pushing.

Chris could see the head as Jenny continued to push.

"This hurts so badly," she whined.

"But it'll be worth it in the end," Chris encouraged.

Jenny pushed harder. At last, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"She's so cute," Chris gushed,

"I know," Jenny said.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Drake was snoozing away when he woke up to a very interesting sight. He saw Joy sucking his cock wearing nothing but a white porcelain thong.

"Joy what are you doing?" Drake asked surprised.

"Just a great wakeup call," said Joy taking off her thong.

Drake then laid back as his cock got harder from Joy sucking and licking it.

"I'm just getting started," he said, sending out a rush of his all. Drake then proceeded to stick in into her womanhood as the two of them shared a long, deep kiss after Joy took a gulp of his cum. He ran his fingers through her hair as he continued to pump into her, filling her cup and overflowing it.

"Ahhhh, Ahhhhhh, hyaaaaaaah!" One final rush from Drake cause both of them to release at once. Drake continued to embrace Joy, kissing for a little bit longer before they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow you're good," Drake panted.

"Thank you very much," Joy sighed.

"Something tells me an event is gonna happen in three, two, one." Right on cue, Joy's face turned green and she dashed to the bathroom. As soon as she puked into the toilet her water broke on the floor. "Now that was a fast nine months," Drake said before helping her to the bed.

"You're telling me," Joy said, "My crotch feels like its on fire."

Drake got to work.

Joy opened her legs and began pushing.

"DRAKE I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA BE A PIN CUSHIN FOR THIS," Joy screamed.

"Calm down and push Joy," Drake said, "You're probably not gonna like what's next."

Joy pushed harder. She gave birth to a baby girl. "Wow," she panted.

"She's our pride and joy," Drake said as they held her gently.

"You bet she is," said Joy.

"Your crotch still feels like it's on fire?" Drake asked as a puddle formed beneath Joy.

"No."

"There's why," Drake said pointing to the wet spot below Joy, "You might've peed yourself."

The Scouts were currently still sleeping peacefully since last night.

"Pika?" asked Dyna trying to tap his trainer awake.

Bunny stirred from the tapping.

"Pika Pika?"

"Okay Dyna I'm getting up," Bunny said groggily.

Dyna nodded before going to tap Amy awake.

"Pika."

Amy woke up slightly rested and ready to go.

"Pika Pika."

"I'm up Dyna," Amy said, "I'm gonna do some training with Drake. He said he wanted to help me and Lita out a bit and that he wanted us to meet two of his sisters."

Dyna then went to tap Raye awake.

"Pika."

"I know Dyna," Raye spoke, "It's time to train."

Dyna went over to Lita.

"Pika?"

"I know, I know, Dyna," Lita said starting to wake up, "Drake said that one of his sisters who specializes in Grass and Fire Type Pokémon is gonna help us train."

"Good morning Mina!" Pinkie cried appearing, "Time to wakey wakey!" She then jumped on her bed.

"Pinkie, calm down I'm awake," Mina groaned from the wakeup call, "I'm awake just get off me."

"That pony has sure taken a shine to you," Amy giggled.

"I noticed."

"I better pick up Rini," Bunny said getting dressed.

-000-

In Ash's room he spent the night babysitting Rini and had placed her in a crib.

Bunny knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Ash said.

Bunny came in and gave him a good mourning kiss.

"As you can see Rini was very well behaved all night," Ash said.

"Wonder why Twilight had trouble," said Bunny.

"Perhaps she's not as good with kids as she thinks," Ash replied.

"Or maybe you have a way with kids," Bunny said as Amy appeared at the door.

"Bunny it's time to train," Amy said.

Bunny went to the training area. There she found two other girls both with huge 40E cup breasts, slim toned stomachs, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs and respectfully average asses. One of them had neat blue streaked brown hair that came to her ass and had blue eyes while the other had messy red streaked brown hair that was equal in length to her twin.

"Drake's sisters?" Bunny asked.

"That's right," the blue streaked girl said, "Well two of them anyway. I'm Reina Thompson."

"And I'm Rita," said the other girl.

"He didn't mention that he had such gorgeous sisters," Bunny said.

"Hi girls," said Ash, "Long time no see."

"3, 2, 1," said Drake.

Reina and Rita squealed before tacking Ash and peppering him with hugs and kisses.

"More for our family," sighed Bunny.

"Easy, Bunny," Drake said, "They've known Ash longer than you have."

'That means they'll have alpha status over us,' Bunny thought starting to sweat.

"Easy girls so why have you come back to Kanto?" Ash asked Reina and Rita.

"You're a trainer now so we've come to make sure you have all the badges of this league," Rita purred.

"Once that's done, we can marry! Just like we said we would do when we were kids!" said Reina making the scouts shiver.

"So when do we start training?" Ash asked.

"Now," she said. For the next five hours, they did martial arts drills and other related exercises designed to build team morale and mojo. After a Gatorade break, they would do some running, rolling as one unit, jogging an entire marathon distance over a paved road before returning to the original spot.

"For good looking girls they are tough teachers," Raye said as she and her Charmander were tired from the training.

"But the effort is worth it," Lita said, "At least Rita said that Charmander is able to use Metal Claw to overcome it's weakness to Rock Type Moves."

"So," said Rita as she and Reina appeared in the room, "you 5 have locked onto Ash."

"Yeah we have," Raye said.

"Well no girl gets to be with our man without being approved!" said Rita.

"That means we're gonna have to put you through a test," said Reina pulling Bunny in for a kiss.

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll pass?" Lita asked.

"Aren't we a little ahead of ourselves?" asked Rita before pulling her in for a kiss.

Lita enjoyed the kiss before she returned it.

"Not bad," said Reina after kissing Bunny, "Now it's time to go deeper." With that, they undressed each other.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bunny sighed, giving in easily as the two of them embraced and shared a long, deep kiss. Reina began to finger her so that the juices came dripping into her hand. After a lick, she went in deeper and a million emotions came racing through Bunny's mind as they continued to consummate. After 30 minutes, both of them let out a massive release, relenting as their breathing became hitched.

"How did I do?" Bunny asked panting.

"Let's see," said Reina tasting Bunny's juices. "Your taste tells me you are not a very good student in school. But then again neither was Ash. You have a high gear towards junk food but you never get fat. Every woman would envy that. You and ash Share a high appetite. Your bravery can shrink at times, mostly when ghosts and dentists are around, but you have Ash's extreme loyalty. I like you!"

Bunny beamed proudly at that.

Meanwhile Rita was working on Lita.

"Mmmmmmmm," Rita said, the two of them sharing a deep kiss. They both ran their fingers through each other's hair, their legs entangled, and their sweat profuse.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmmm, MMMMMMMM!" Lita and Rita relented after an hour, and as their lips parted, tears of joy came into their eyes, their arms and legs still locked.

"So what do my juices say about me?" Lita asked.

Rita took a taste. "You are very strong. And you have a habit of getting into fights so you get transferred from school to school a lot. There's a taste that sends a jolt through my spine like a thunderbolt. You have a great talent in the kitchen. With Ash's appetite he'll need as many great cooks he can get. You have great loyalty and you know how to fix stuffed toys. You're a keeper!" she said.

"Thank you very much," Lita said, "I do have a talent of cooking and I take it you're also a great cook."

"Yes I am and so is the family," Rita said, "Cooking is the family specialty but each of us specialize in different areas of it."

Reina then started to work on Amy.

"The scent of the ocean," Reina whispered. "Heaven…"

"Ohhhhhhh…" Amy felt a rush of her all splash out as the two of them locked lips, arms and hands. Amy was the most excitable, moving and jiggling with glee as their cores began to grind and their emotions ran deep. Soon enough, the two of them released.

"Wow! What passion!" panted Reina.

"I just got lucky," Amy said modestly.

"Oh really?" asked Reina before tasting her juices. "From what I can tell you have a very shy personality. Those types are like animals in bed. You freak out whenever someone give you a love letter. You also pour your heart and soul into your studies so you can be a doctor. I can recall every time Ash gets a scrape, and every time he catches a cold. Your taste reminds me of the smoothness of water. I love the water myself. You love to swim just like me! You're so smart. I don't think Ash can handle a checkbook. You are a major keeper!"

Amy bushed hard from that comment and she nearly came on the spot.

"Now let's see about you," Rita said going over to Raye.

"Bring it on-OHHHHHH!" Raye was asking for it. She was asking for it, big time. Rita delivered, ravaging her hard and fast with a shower of kisses, touching in all the right places, causing Raye to cry tears of pleasure. Delicious tears. Oh, how she was asking for it! Oh, indeed! "HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Intense!" panted Rita.

"What did you expect?" Raye said, "I came like a volcano."

"I saw." said Rita tasting her juices. "You have a spicy taste. It's like the very flames that Fire Pokémon make. You have amazing psychic powers. A great 6th sense that tells when evil is close. I remember a lot of times Ash got in over his head. You also have a great temper like I do. And you want to do so many jobs it's hard picking just one. So becoming a Pokémon trainer's perfect for you. You're really a keeper!"

Raye smiled and hugged Rita tightly.

"Now for you," Reina said going over to Mina.

Immediately, as Reina began to work on Mina, their clothes exploded and their lovemaking session took one full hour. It was so much fun to feel Mina and get a feel for her burning desire, her burning love, her burning…womanhood.

"Ahhhh, haaaaah, hyaaah, HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Soon enough, as the hour concluded, the two of them let out a massive release, bigger than all of the others.

"Wow," panted Reina.

"So what does my cum say about me?" Mina asked.

Reina took a taste. "You have a great passion in following your dream to become a superstar. Reminds me of the same passion Ash has to becoming a Pokémon Master. You seem to have a habit of sleeping in, Ash has the same trouble. You're a keeper!"

"How very true," Mina said.

"Perhaps we should let Reina, Rita, their sisters and their female cousins screen all the women who want to marry our male relatives like that," Chris said showing up with Belle, bringing new clothes for the others.

The girls shrieked and covered themselves as best as they could.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" shouted Raye.

"I did but you were so busy making love that you didn't hear it," Chris said, "And considering that you have your eye on my cousin Ash then Drake and I are entitled to see you naked."

"New world new rules," said Amy.

Raye dropped her covers and walked over to Chris giving him as much eye candy as he could handle.

"You look gorgeous and so do you Amy," Chris said to Raye and Amy, "Were you by any chance related to Rita and Reina respectively in your past lives? I think you might be horribly out of my league in the looks department."

Both girls blushed.

"So what about us?" Lita asked as she and Mina came over.

"You're out of my league in the looks department but not as much as Raye and Amy are. Though you look stunning enough to pass for Rita's sister only with D cup breasts," Chris said honestly.

Both girls blushed at that.

"And me?" Bunny asked coming over.

"You could pass for Lucy's twin sister only with a half a cup size smaller," Chris said.

"I don't mean to interrupt but since you screened Bunny and her friends could you screen me?" Belle asked blushing.

"Oh you like Ash?" asked Reina.

"Actually I like Chris," Belle said.

Rita went to her back and took out a vibrator.

"Here. Work this in your lady parts, soak it in your juices and bring it back," she said.

Belle went to do just that.

"Pika."

Belle returned with the vibrator covered in her juices.

"Let's see," Rita said taking a taste.

"So what do you think?" Belle asked.

"You seem to be a fashionista but you're willing to get dirty when push comes to shove and you are generous," said Rita.

"Glad to hear it," Belle said.

"Indeed," said Celestia appearing.

"Princess," Twilight said bowing down.

The rest of the ponies followed suit.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I red Twilight's letter and I wanted to meet the Scouts," said Celestia as the girls in question were blushing.

"Here we all are, meeting a princess in our birthday suits," Raye said.

"Well she's not wearing much either," said Lita.

"Does fur count?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so," Mina said.

"It is nice to meet all of you," said Celestia before going to the blonde in two pigtails and buns. "You're Bunny right?"

"That's right," Bunny said.

"My dear student has taken quite a shine to you," said Celestia, "may I ask a princess to princess favor?"

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"My dear student spends so much time studying she forgets how to have fun. The letter says that you're a great fun loving girl. I worry that Twilight could burn herself out one of these days and miss out on what's going on in the world around her. Could you please see to it that she takes a break every now and then?" asked Celestia.

"Consider it done," Bunny said, "Having fun is what I do best."

"Oh thank you!" said Celestia before hugging her.

"You're welcome," Bunny said.

"I know it's a day late but I have some birthday gifts for you and your daughter." Said Celestia making some items appear.

"Thank you so much," Bunny sobbed hugging Celestia.

"It's the least I can do."

"If we don't get going now we'll be late for the league," Belle said.

"I placed a Time Freeze Spell," said Celestia, "I can only do it once every 10 years." she then turned to the blue haired girl. "Amy, right?"

"That's right Princess," Amy said. "My name is Amy."

"I understand your dream of becoming a doctor. Have you ever thought of treating animals too?" Celestia asked.

"I have considered being a vet once or twice," Amy said.

"Which is a bit hard since animals can't talk about where it does hurt. Which is why Fluttershy's gift has been such a blessing for the animals of Equestria."

"Indeed," Amy said, "Perhaps that's why being a doctor is easier."

"Fluttershy would you mind if I take a bit of your aura?"

"Not at all your highness," Fluttershy said.

Celestia used her magic to take a small part of Fluttershy's aura and place it into Amy's.

"Pika?"

"Dyna's asking if the process worked," Amy said, "And since I was able to understand Dyna perfectly then the process worked."

"Now you can be an all-around doctor," Celestia said.

"Thank you very much."

Fluttershy hugged her. "I appreciate everything you do," Amy said, petting Fluttershy's mane before the two of them shared a long embrace. The tears came out of their eyes because it meant a whole lot to the two of them.

"I feel the same."

"What about us, Princess?" Raye asked speaking for herself, Mina, and Lita.

"You must be Raye," Celestia said going to her.

"That's right," Raye replied.

"This small flame is the same as the fire you have back at your temple." said Celestia making it appear. "To call upon it, tap on this pendant you now wear."

"Thank you very much," Raye said doing just that.

"You're welcome."

"Who's next?" Lita asked.

"I think it's you," said Celestia. "Lita right?"

"Right," said Lita.

"This is a copy of the cook book from my best chefs," she said, making a book appear.

Lita accepted the book with open arms.

"And you must be Mina." Celestia said turning over to the last girl.

Mina nodded.

"My mother had a bad case of stage fright so my father made this necklace to give her courage to speak to the subjects. So it might help you when you preform." Celestia said making it appear.

"Thank you very much." Mina said.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sounds like Rini's up." Chris said.

Bunny went to check on her.

"What do we do while Bunny's doing that?" Ash questioned.

"I arranged for a coach outside. Want to see?" Celestia asked.

The group all said yes.

"We better get dressed first." Amy said. So they did.

The team were dressed in specialized training outfits, all color-coded to match each team member. Underneath the track suits, the girls were wearing gym uniforms and specially-designed bloomers, while the boys had specially-designed T-shirts and shorts. When they got dressed they saw the Carriage in question outside.

"I also put together a crack team of flyers to pull it." Said Celestia.

"Who selected the flyers?" Lucy asked.

A note. "Let me guess," Erza said, "Luna did."

A nod.

"I see you've gotten over your differences," Comet said to Celestia, "We could've done a few nighttime festivals to show the ponies how important the night time is and how it keeps balance with the day."

Celestia blushed.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past but we can work to create a better future," Ash said showing a surprising amount of wisdom.

"So you're the one these girls have their eyes on," said Celestia looking him over.

"That would be correct your highness," Ash said.

"Well you are cute for a human," said Celestia.

"Sis, control yourself," Comet said, "We do not need you going into a week-long heat. You do remember what happened the last time that happened and we were visiting the Dragon Community in the Dragon Realms."

Celestia blushed.

"What exactly happened?" Erza wondered.

"It's a long story," Comet said, explaining.

"Oh my," Raye said after the story.

"I just hope I can find the right mate," Celestia said.

"You'll find the right mate," Ash said, "Give it time."

"So what did I miss?" Bunny asked coming in holding Rini. A note. "Oh," she said as the coach appeared. The heroes got in the carriage and headed off to Pewter City.

-000-

"I still say we should just take the simplest approach and crush them already," Creepox said.

"We tried that approach before on a planet and we had a near miss because of that," Vrak reminded on board the Warstar Spaceship, "Yang Mei had to clean up the mess and we nearly lost a lot of Armada Warships and X Borgs not to mention loogies because of it."

"Indeed," Malkor said, "This is why Emperor Mavro assigns us Insectoids the job of wiping out the resistance of a native world before the Armada comes in and we need to wipe these defenders out before the Armada enters the wormhole and arrives and we only have less than a year to do it."

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Creepox asked.

"We go with Yang Mei's plan of letting Yuffo study the humans and an Ax Org causing a distraction in the Viridian Forest," Vrak said. "She always did like simple to explain plans."

-000-

"Tensou! Call the Rangers," Gosei said.

"Oh boy oh boy Gosei I'm already on it," Tensou said doing just that.

"What's up?" asked ash picking up his morpher.

"We've got trouble," Tensou explained.

"Where at?" asked Ash.

"Viridian Forest."

"That's where we're heading right now."

"Over and out."

"Can this coach go any faster?" Ash asked Celestia.

"That's why we chose flyers to pull it." Celestia said. Right on cue the Flyers went faster.

"Yipe! TWITCHATWITCH!" cried Pinkie feeling a twitch in her tail.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

Pinkie quickly moved her out of the way before a flower pot hit her.

"Hey, you all right?" Mina asked, bringing Pinkie over to hug her.

"Awwwww, I got hit with a flower pot!" she bawled. "Owwwwww!"

"Shhhhh, it's all right."

"Owwwww…"

"How did Pinkie Know?" asked Ash.

"Pinkie sense," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie sense?" asked Bunny.

"It's tough to explain," Rarity said.

"Don't I know it," shivered Twilight.

"We're here," the guards pulling the carriage said.

"See anything?" asked Celestia.

"Just a lot of sliced trees and some slime," the lead flyer said.

"Follow that slime." Said Celestia.

Unfortunately the slime formed into Putrids, foot soldiers of the Orgs but the heroes didn't know this yet.

The Scouts quickly transformed.

"Let's go!" The five of them immediately attacked the Putrids as they proceeded to use their special attacks to eventually finish them off. As per custom, Sailor Moon was the last to see them off.

"What were those thing?" Venus asked.

"Putrids, foot soldiers of the orgs," Comet said.

"Well I'll be a nasty apple." said Applejack.

"We're getting close," Jupiter said.

Misty looked around till a green Bug Pokémon landed on her head.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"You want to give away our position?" Mars snapped.

"Is that a Pokémon?" asked Moon taking out her Pokedex.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves." The Pokedex said.

"This little guy sounds like it holds promise. Let's get it Pikachu." Said Ash.

"PIKA!"

"Here Ash use this," Drake said giving Ash a Net Ball.

Misty quickly got the Caterpie off of her head. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Caterpie," Ash said.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu hit Caterpie with a thundershock.

"POKEBALL GO!" Ash threw the Net Ball at the weakened Caterpie and caught it.

"YES!" Cried Ash picking it up. "THE FIRST POKÉMON I EVER CAUGHT! A CATERPIE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"And that's how ya catch a Pokémon," Erza said, "Any questions?"

Fluttershy was shaking in anger before giving them the Stare.

"You hurt Wild Pokémon in order to catch them? HOW DARE YOU!" she seethed.

Erza seemed unaffected but Ash and Pikachu were somewhat shaken.

"You listen here young man! If you want to catch a Wild Pokémon then let me talk to it first! I believe that violence should only be used as an absolute LAST resort! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she ranted staring right in Ash's and Pikachu's eyes.

"Yes Miss Fluttershy," Ash whimpered getting the message.

"And that goes for the rest of you," Fluttershy added staring at the others.

"Gosei said that we're supposed to use our abilities to defend the earth so we get the message," Chris said, "And I have been working on something new."

"Huh?" asked the others.

"It's supposed to let us know what kind of Pokémon are near our location," Chris said, "This is only the prototype. I don't have a portable one yet but I'll work on that in my spare time."

"Huh. An inventor," said Mars before seeing a worm with two spikes. One on its head and the other on its tail. "This is a Pokémon?" she asked taking out her Pokedex.

"Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts." Raye's Pokedex said.

"Hey Fluttershy I like this one," Raye said.

"Let me go talk to it," Fluttershy said going to talk to the Weedle

"As much as I understand Fluttershy's way of doing things how will our Pokémon gain more experience," Chris wondered, "I thought training is one of the best ways to do that."

"I'll make a training arena to take with you," Celestia said.

"That's nice but I have a question if you're here then who is leading Equestria?" Drake asked.

"My sister's covering for me," Celestia said.

"Considering that you did give her the ability to raise the sun just as you had to raise Luna's Moon for the last 1000 years," Comet reminded.

Celestia teared up.

"Let's just focus on the present," Mercury suggested as they continued following the trail of slime and chopped trees till they found the Org. With a roar, the Org proceeded to attack the Scouts. The speed of the attacks forced the five of them to rethink their battle plan as neither of their counterattacks were doing much damage.

"Let's get him," Mars said.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The attacks in question hit the Org knocking it on its ass.

"Who are you?" asked the Org.

"Thanks for asking," Said Moon, "We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"I am Axe Org and I summon the Putrids Minions of Evil," the Org said summoning minions that had only a small horn and carried clubs.

"I wish I can help," said Belle.

"You can," said Celestia making a locket appear in her hands.

"How does this work?" Belle asked.

"Call out Sun Angel Power." Said Celestia.

"Sun Angel Power."

With that, Belle transformed into a sailor scout much like Sailor Moon but with sun like colors with yellow in place of the blue and orange in place of the pink.

"Now this I like," Sailor Sun said.

'HA! Now my siblings won't be able to tease me just because the Sun doesn't have a Sailor Scout representing it!' thought Celestia.

'Let's hope Celestia didn't get as jealous about not having a Sailor Scout representing the Sun just as Luna got jealous of the love and affection Celestia got,' Comet thought, 'There's no scout representing a comet and I'm not griping about it.'

"No I didn't Still forgot I can read your mind." said Celestia.

"Actually I didn't," Comet said, "Why do you think I thought that comment up in the first place?"

Celestia blushed as the Scouts were striking the Org with their Crystal Sabers.

"Is that all you got?" Axe Org retorted.

"Sailor Scouts. Aside from your Crystal Sabers, you each have your own unique weapons. Call upon them," said Gosei.

"You heard Gosei girls," Sailor Moon said.

"RIGHT!"

The Inner Scouts pulled out their personal weapons.

"RED LION FANG!"

"BLUE SHARK FIGHTING FINS!"  
>"BLACK BISION AX!"<br>"GOLDEN EAGLE SWORD!"  
>"WHITE TIGER BATON!"<p>

"What about me?" Sun whined.

"You'll have your chance Sailor Sun," Comet said, "It will come in time."

"How am I supposed to fight with this?" asked Moon looking her weapon over. "Looks like a puppet."

"It's a punching weapon," Gosei said.

"You can also split it to make battle gantlets." said Tensou.

Moon did just that and used the gauntlets to fight off the Org with the other rangers helping.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled the Org sending a blast.

The scouts dodged and struck back with their weapons.

"Combine your weapons to create the Jungle Sword just as the Megaforce Rangers combined their weapons to create the Megaforce Blaster," Comet said.

"ASSEMBLE JUNGLE SWORD!"

The Scouts combined their weapons to create the Jungle Sword.

"Jungle Sword: SAVAGE SLASH!"

The Scouts sliced up the Org and destroyed it.

"And that's how it's done," Moon said.

-000-

"Ugh, we're screwed," Creepox said bluntly.

"Not yet we're not," Malkor said, "This is where Yang Mei's training comes into play."

"Indeed," Yang Mei said pulling out her staff, "Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife give this fallen Org new Life."

Yang Mei sent some seeds to the remains and made the Org grow more powerful.

"I'm gonna stomp you flat!" said the now giant Org.

"What do we do now?" Moon asked.

"You forgot your Wild Zords did you?" deadpanned Gosei.

"Somehow I doubt that alone is gonna be enough," Mars said.

"Combine your Wild Zords just as you combined your weapons and see what happens," Comet said.

"WILD ZORDS: DESCEND!"

The wild zords arrived to battle the Org.

"So how do we bring them together?" asked Mercury.

"Say Wild Zords Combine!" Comet said.

"You need to stand in a circle and hold your Crystal Sabers flat in front of you before you say it." said Gosei.

The scouts followed Gosei's instructions and did just that.

"WILD ZORDS: COMBINE!"

The Wild Zords began to combine with the Bison becoming the legs, the Shark and Tiger becoming the Arms, the Eagle resting on the Lion and the Lion becoming the main body. The Scouts then jumped into the Megazord cockpit save for Sailor Sun who remained with Celestia and the Ponies.

"Wild Force Megazord Awaken!"

"ROAR!"

"You think you're so tough," Axe Org said, "Take this."

Axe Org tossed an Axe at the Megazord only to find it had no effect.

"Fin Blade!"

"ROAR!"

The fin Blade sliced up the Org's Axe.

"Scouts use the Mega Roar to finish the battle," Comet called.

"MEGA ROAR!"

The Wild Force Megazord fired Beams of light at the Org Destroying him on the spot and saving the forest.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours!" said Moon.

-000-

"We get zords how cool is that?" Mina said once the Scouts powered down and continued traveling.

"Took the plunge," babbled Pinkie. "Dealing with the fall-out. About to secure my freedom from the evil tentacled monster. Takes 12 steps, but I hit a brick wall at 8. Took time off to recuperate and recover my energy. Now back from paradise, rejuvenated and ready to take on the beast again. All eyes on the prize, one more trip to deliver the coup de grace to that other beast in the west. Once that's done, it's just a matter of time and protocol until the next step is reached. It's scary and new, but isn't that just what makes it all so deliciously exciting?"

"Here's a cookie," Mina said.

Pinkie snapped it up.

"The zords are not toys ladies," Celestia said, "As Scouts you should know by now to never escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you to."

The Scouts nodded.

"In the meantime let's continue," Ash said, "There are some Pokémon that might be hiding out in the forest."

"Like those?" Lita asked seeing some yellow cocoons on strings that had eyes. "Those must be Pokémon because I never saw cocoons like that." With that she took out her Pokedex.

Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch.

"Oh boy," Fluttershy whimpered.

"You're back already?" Raye asked, "How did it go?"

"Fluttershy passed out from what the file said about the Beedrill," Amy said.

"I meant what happened with that Weedle I had my eye on." said Raye.

As if to answer Raye's question the Weedle was rubbing itself against her legs being careful not to sting her.

"You want to come with me little guy?" Raye asked it.

The Weedle nodded its head. Yes.

"Then welcome aboard." said Raye taking out a Pokeball. "POKEBALL GO!"

The Weedle jumped in without a fight.

"My first catch." said Raye.

"How are we gonna wake Fluttershy up?" asked Lita.

"Let me try." said Chris taking a card and his morpher out. "Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!"

The Sea shower did its job and rained on Fluttershy waking her up.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?"

"Calm down Fluttershy," Amy said.

Fluttershy went to Amy and started crying. "Shhhhh, it's okay," Amy said, hugging her and petting her mane.

"I don't want to go through that again," Fluttershy sobbed. "Too awful."

"I know, I know."

"The bond forming between the Scouts, my student and her friends have a great power in itself." said Celestia, beaming.

"In these times we'll need all the power we can get," Rita said.

"Uh, everybody and everypony, alert. My nose is itchy," said Pinkie.

"OH NO! Last time I saw that happen, I was stung by a hive of angry bees!" gasped Twilight.

"We better go," Reina suggested.

Just then some big bees with 2 lances appeared. Raye took out her Pokédex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail." Raye's Pokédex said.

"Okay. RUN!" cried Bunny making a break for it.

Right on cue the group began bolting for it.

"Hey wait! I got an Idea!" said Ash a bit later before stopping, taking out a card and his morpher. "Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

The Twist Tornado did its job and sent the Beedrill flying aside from one.

"Fluttershy I know you don't like violence but I think Charmander and I might want to get rid of this Beedrill," Chris said.

"Okay!" whimpered Fluttershy hiding in a bush.

"Charmander, I choose you," Chris said calling out Charmander, "Charmander use Ember Attack."

"CHAR!"

Charmander hit the Beedrill with an Ember attack that did damage to it. The Beedrill tried to go for a Poison Sting attack.

"Charmander use Dig," Chris said as Charmander dug underground.

"Hey I want to do that wind trick too!" said Lucy taking out a card and her morpher. "Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

Lucy activated the Twist Tornado and it sent the Beedrill flying right into a tree knocking it out.

"Not what I had in mind but Net Ball Go," Chris said tossing a net ball at the Beedrill capturing it with ease. "I caught a Beedrill. Though it wasn't how I wanted to do it. Still it worked."

Charmander burrowed back to the surface and returned by Chris' side.

"Is it safe now?" asked Fluttershy still hiding.

"Yes it's safe to come out now," Chris said.

"Come here," said Amy.

"Why? WHY, I say?" she cried, trembling.

"No need to ask why, I can get used to this. Shhhh." They both continued to share a long embrace for a while.

"Looky here." said Pinkie pointing to some green cocoon with eyes.

"Those got to be Pokémon." said Mina taking out her Pokédex.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod's vulnerable body is surrounded by its hard shell, which protects it while it waits to evolve." Mina's Pokédex said.

"Butterflies!" gasped Fluttershy seeing a flock overhead.

"I've never seen butterflies that big before." said Amy taking out her Pokédex.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen." Amy's Pokédex said.

"Oh look." said Bunny seeing another Caterpie. "Fluttershy could you get that for me?"

"On it," Fluttershy said. The Caterpie looked up at her. "Do you want to join us?" she asked. It nodded. "Okay. Welcome, little buddy."

"Well?" Bunny asked.

"Go say hi." Fluttershy told the Caterpie.

The Caterpie rubbed itself against Bunny's legs to say hello.

"Is that a yes?" asked Bunny.

The Caterpie nodded.

"Welcome to the family." said Bunny getting out a Pokeball. "POKEBALL GO!"

The Caterpie jumped in without a fight.

Bunny squealed, ran to Ash and peppered his face in kisses.

"Thank you very much Bunny," Ash said.

"Could we please get out of this forest before any more creepy bugs show up?" asked Misty.

"Why are you sticking with us?" asked Raye.

"Cause those aliens made Ash slash my bike! even though it's fixed now I tend to make sure to see you take them and their ship down so I can salvage what I can to have them pay me back!" said Misty.

"Something tells me that they don't care about your bike," Erza said, "And you might want to grow up and grow a spine or two if you're gonna be joining us. The fight is only gonna get tougher from here on out."

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING AFRAID OF BUGS SINCE MY SISTERS PUT DEAD BUGS IN MY SHAMPOO WHEN I WAS 6 YEARS OLD!" screamed Misty.

"Perhaps I should give these sisters of yours a good spanking," Lucy said as the group continued.

"And you seem to forget Misty that Bug Pokémon are vulnerable to Rock, Flying, and Fire Pokémon," Chris said, "So I'll let Reina and Raye lead and I'll cover the rear. That way Bug Pokémon won't sneak up on us."

"Thanks," said Misty.

The team followed the plan that Chris had laid out and there were a few other trainers in the forest as well but they were simply bug catchers. Erza, Drake, Reina, and Rita felt that the team could get stronger by doing the battling and Lucy stayed out of the battle as she was a coordinator. Eventually they came to the near edge of the forest and they could see some bird Pokémon that looked like an evolved form of the Pidgey that Chris had caught on Route 1 earlier.

Bunny took out her Pokédex.

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution." Bunny's Pokédex said.

"Fluttershy, I would like that one." said Ash.

"But the Pokédex says it's dangerous," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Guess we'll have to subdue it," Ash sighed, "Come on Pikachu."

"Here comes five more." said Chris.

"Scouts. To show our bond with Ash let's each get one!" said Bunny.

"Right," said the other inner Scouts.

"I got an idea." said Lucy taking out a card and her morpher. "Lightning Strike: ACTIVATE!"

Lucy used the card to subdue the Pidgeottos and stun them long enough for Ash and the Scouts to capture them.

"POKEBALL GO!"

Ash and the girls threw Poke Balls at the Pidgeottos and captured them on the spot.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Ash. "I GOT A PIDGEOTTO!"

"PI-PIKACU!"

"Now we can get out of here," Chris said as the group got out of the Viridian Forest.

"I think you can this this from here my little ponies. I must go." said Celestia taking flight.

-000-

Meanwhile in Pewter City, Yuffo and Yang Mei were already running the experiments on the humans.

"See Yuffo I told you that my approach to getting the humans to come and take part in the experiment would work," Yang Mei said as the humans were doing exercises and testing for endurance, speed, agility, and coordination and what not.

"How very true." said Yuffo.

"And the best part is we have enough data to begin research on destroying the rangers and the scouts," Yang Mei said. "Let's call it a day and then we can round up the heroes to test out the research on them."

"Sounds good to me." So the duo ended the research and sent the humans back to their homes.

-000-

At the Pokémon Center.

"There's a museum in town!" said Amy.

"Want to go on a date?" Ash asked.

Amy nodded. "I like some of the exhibits here," she said as they took stock of the surroundings.

"Yeah, this is pretty neat," he said.

"There's a lot of fossils here at this museum, too. Are Pokémon really that old?"

"Yeah, Pokémon have been in existence for millennia. Research on this also goes a long way back. It's only recently that we've been domesticating Pokémon for competition."

"Nice." The two of them continued to look at different fossils and curious of extinct Pokémon from many centuries ago.

"I had a great time." said Amy as they were walking back to the Pokémon Center.

"So did I Amy," Ash said.

"You're just as Bunny said," Amy said.

"And more," Ash added.

'Kiss in 3, 2, 1.' thought his Pikachu.

Right on cue Amy began kissing Ash.

"Pika."

-000-

"Okay so what's next?" Belle asked Rarity as they were working on new outfits.

"This one," Rarity said.

"One of my outfits," Belle said holding a French inspired dress, "Good choice."

Fluttershy was still waiting for Amy.

Right on cue Amy returned with Ash.

"AMY!" cried Fluttershy tackling her.

"Fluttershy calm down I'm alive," Amy said.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" sobbed Fluttershy.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Amy said.

"Welcome to the club." said Bunny.

"Would that be the dating Ash club?" Amy asked.

"Uh huh." said Bunny.

"I can't wait to shag him," Amy sighed, "to get his big long hard cock deep inside my tight warm pussy."

"I'm thinking the same way about Comet." said Twilight.

"Same with me about Ash," Bunny sighed happily.

Fluttershy's face went red thinking about what she would do when she has Comet in a room with her thus making her faint.

Amy, Bunny, and Twilight got Fluttershy to a room to wake her up.

-000-

"So how about this one Rarity?" Belle asked holding up a dress.

"OH! How divine!" said Rarity.

"Thank you very much Rarity," Belle said as she was holding a blue dress. "I'll change into it now."

"Ok." said Rarity watching her change before seeing her depends. "HEAVENS!"

"What?" Belle asked before noticing Rarity saw her depends. "I guess I should explain why I'm in depends right?"

"Please do." said Rarity.

"I have a bedwetting problem. I've been in diapers since the day I was born and every night I would end up flooding my diapers. During the day I would sometimes have accidents whenever I get excited. Sexually or otherwise so that's why mom and I have me wear custom French flag depends during the day," Belle said, "Plus they are cute and they make my ass look good. Sometimes I walk around at home in nothing but my depends or a dress that's small enough to let my depends hang out so I can show them off if I'm in the mood."

"Oh dear." said Rarity before pacing.

"It's not so bad," Belle said, "I've actually gotten used to it."

"IDEA!" she singsonged.

"Okay! What do you have in mind Rarity?" Belle asked. A note. "I see," she said putting on an elegant dress that hid the fact she was in a depend. Rarity went to work.

-000-

Meanwhile Yang Mei was already working on a plan to fend off the Megaforce Rangers. 'Let's see. Ah, this one here might do. Maybe this one. So much to work on and so little tempers.' she thought.

"Want me to get to work Miss Yang Mei?" Yuffo asked.

"DUH!" she said.

"Very well and I will be ready tomorrow," Yuffo said.

-000-

Next morning Yuffo had already captured a lot of humans and was already running experiments with Yang Mei by his side. She advised him to test for strength, speed endurance, etc and not to use weapons on them.

"See Yuffo," Yang Mei said, "Admiral Malkor wants us to study the humans. So I figure using my approach by inviting them to a gym for some tests would work."

"How true." said Yuffo.

"And by using my approach we reduce the chance for interference from the rangers until we want them to show up. And I know how to do it."

"Oh?"

"All we need is some help from an old friend," Yang Mei said as she summoned up another Org Spirit. "But for now continue working. I'm gonna go sunbathe."

"YES MA'AM!" The org went to do just that.

-000-

Meanwhile Belle was sleeping and using Rarity as a pillow.

Ash was looking at Bunny feeding Rini.

"So how is she?" Ash asked Bunny.

"This is the 10th time I fed her today." sighed Bunny.

"Well she does eat as much as you do," Ash chuckled.

"Pika."

"Either way I have a gym battle to get to," Ash said.

"I'm fired up!" said Raye as Ash's morpher went off.

"Go for Ash," Ash said.

"We have a crisis." said Gosei before filling him in

"We're on it," Ash said.

"Luna, watch Rini." said Bunny quickly burping her daughter and placing her in the crib.

"Got it," Luna said as she went to watch Rini.

-000-

Meanwhile, Barbed Wire Org was causing lots of havoc as people ran in terror from him and the Putrids. "No one will stop us!" he gloated.

Right on cue a Chair was thrown at him.

"HUH?"

Right on cue, the Sailor Scouts showed up as Moon made her speech.

"Barbed wire was made for keeping robbers out not for bashing people! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love & Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Putrids get them!" Barbed Wire Org yelled.

"Always the hard way." sighed Mars.

The five of them proceeded to use their special attacks, taking down the putrids left and right. Again, it was Sailor Moon with the finishing stroke. With their training down pat, it took them less time to get it done.

"YAY! WE BEAT THEM!" cheered Pinkie bouncing around with Venus on her back.

"Ugh!" moaned a seasick Venus.

"Here you go," Rarity said handing Venus a barf bag.

"Bluuuuuuuuurgh!"

"That's disgusting," Rarity said shuddering after Venus puked.

"Cut her some slack!" said Twilight.

"Sorry," Rarity said.

"Can we just focus on the Org?" Jupiter suggested.

Barbed Wire Org blinked a bit. "COME HERE!" he roared, attacking the Scouts. But they were ready for him. It was a bit of point and counterpoint, the Scouts countering the Org's attack.

"Let's finish this!" said Moon taking out her Red Lion Fang.

The scouts combined their weapons and created the Jungle Sword.

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

The combined weapon did its job and sliced Barbed Wire Org destroying him.

"OH YEAH!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"Wait for it," Applejack said.

"YOU FOOLS!"

Right on cue Barbed Wire Org had grown to 30 stories.

"Meep!" said Fluttershy.

"Call the Zords," Twilight said.

"WILD ZORDS: DESCEND!"

Right on cue the Wild Zords arrived and got ready to take on the Org.

"WILD ZORDS: ATTACK!"

The Wild Zords attacked the org doing some damage to him.

"This whole blogging business started off as a documentation of odd and quirky ideas I might have," Pinkie babbled. "I had a lot of time on my hands back then, hence the frequency of the posts. With time, the posts have decreased in number but have also slightly sharpened in focus. They may still be random and don't generally adhere to one unified theme, but this thing was meant to be disjointed and arbitrary anyway."

"Here's a cookie," Venus said. A chomp.

"WILD ZORDS: COMBINE!"

"ROAR!"

The Wild Zords came together and combined and the Scouts jumped into the cockpit.

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD!"

"ROAR!"

"Take this," The Org said charging in and attacking the Megazord which barely felt the blows from the org. "You think you're so tough."

"SHARK SURGE!"

"TIGER FURY!"

The Megazord began punching Barbed Wire Org with both of its arms doing heavy damage.

"BISION KICK!"

The Megazord kicked at the Org sending it to the ground.

"Let's finish this," Sailor Moon said.

"MEGA ROAR!"

The mega roar did its job and destroyed Barbed Wire Org on the Spot.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours." said Sailor Moon.

Back in the Pokémon Center the forces of light were recovering from the battle with the Org.

"When are we gonna get our own Zords?" Lucy whined.

"In time Lucy," Chris said, "Ancient Wisdom. The Crouching Tiger is Invisible until teeth flash in moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." Said Applejack.

"I think it means that the Zords will come when the time is right," Pinkie Pie said.

"Tensou. Check for any more trouble." Said Gosei.

"Yes Gosei," Tensou said doing just that, "Oh boy Oh boy. Gosei We've got trouble on the west side of Pewter."

"Call the Rangers." Said Gosei.

"Yes Gosei," Tensou said.

"Go ahead." Said Ash answering his morpher.

"We've got problems," Tensou said, "There's a Monster attack on the west side of Pewter."

"On it!" said Ash.

-000-

Meanwhile Yuffo was watching at the Loogies were causing havoc on the west side of town as the people fled and he took notes of their reactions.

"These humans are so easy!" he said.

Suddenly a blast hit him on the spot getting his attention. He then turned to see the Megaforce Rangers arrive.

"The Power Rangers just as I expected," Yuffo said.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"Loogies, get them!" Yuffo said, "I want those specimens for my research."

"Mega Blasters!"

The rangers then began using their mega blasters to make quick work of the loogies before going after Yuffo who in turn blasted them with Lasers.

"As I thought. Your ranger powers are only as strong as you are," Yuffo noted, "And using lasers are effective."

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The attack knocked Yuffo on his ass.

"WHO DID THAT?!" He screamed.

Right on cue the Sailor Scouts appeared and Sailor Moon had prepared to make one of her speeches.

"How dare you use Human as lab rats! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love & justice! In the name of the Moon: we shall punish you!"

"Loogies Get those Sailor Scouts and give them a spanking," Yuffo said as the Loogies appeared and began to attack.

"Brace yourself ladies," Sailor Sun said as she began using her martial arts lessons that Celestia had given her.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Sailor Sun unleashed her attack on the Loogies and defeated them on the spot.

"Wow!" said Mars.

"Rangers together," Sailor Sun said.

"Megaforce Blaster!" The Megaforce Rangers called as they combined their weapons and blasted Yuffo.

-000-

"Vrak Unleash your pets," Malkor said from in the Warstar Spaceship.

"My royal weapon," Vrak said as Zombats surrounded him, "I'll send my Zombats at once."

"Disgusting creatures," Creepox said, "Wherever did you get such filthy abominations?"

"As a member of the Armada's Royal Family I have access to advanced Technology," Vrak said, "They're robotic and far too complex for you to understand. Zombats go!"

"If it helps Creepox then you'll be happy to know that I sometimes don't get why Vrak didn't just let me create something else to make monsters grow," Yang Mei said, "I'd go with beans but they only work on orgs. The Lasers from the Dark Fortress are destroyed and we don't have torpedoes. Plus Klank and Orbis are history and I doubt we have a Scroll of Empowerment or a growth spell around here. I do have some spare cards I keep though and I've been working with Levira on a way to make a monster and multiple robotic minions grow at a time and without the need for Zombats. Unfortunately Levira and I need more time to finish it."

Creepox simply nodded as the Zombats went to work enlarging Yuffo.

-000-

"NOW TO GET BACK TO TESTING!" he declared.

"Okay how the heck are we gonna fight that?" Sailor Mercury asked. "I doubt the Wild Zords will cut it."

"Gosei if you have a plan now is the time," Lucy said into her morpher.

"I do," Gosei said before filling them in.

"I see," Ash said as the Rangers each had a card before it showed a Zord. "Time to call our zords."

"Right," Said the Others Getting to work.

"Gosei Dragon!"

"Gosei Phoenix!"

"Gosei Shark!"

"Gosei Tiger!"

"Gosei Snake!"

"Gosei Mechazords activate."

"Summon Zords," Gosei's voice rang out as the Zords appeared.

"OHHHHH!" gasped Pinkie seeing them appear.

"Incredible," Twilight said in awe as the mechazords appeared.

"Please tell me they run on a clean fuel source," Rarity said.

"Rarity they run on us," Ash said, "Our courage and strength is what gives them power."

"Well let's try them out!" said Chris.

The Rangers jumped into their Mechazords and began to battle the UFOs that Yuffo sent at them.

"A few more personal things I could've documented here," Pinkie babbled, "but I'd rather leave them out of the public arena. Have to run now, but I hope that list makes for interesting reading at some point down the line."

"Here's a cookie," Sailor Sun said giving her a cookie.

Meanwhile the Megaforce Rangers had taken down the last of the UFOs before the remaining one reformed into Yuffo.

"You pests!" He bellowed before attacking.

"Rangers, just as your weapons combined to create the Megaforce Blaster so can your Zords," Gosei's voice said over the morphers.

"Then let's try it!" Said Ash getting a card out.

"Right!" said the others getting a card out too.

"Gosei Great Megazord ready," The Rangers called out as the Megazord formed.

Yuffo attacked.

The Megazord dodged the attacks before punching and Kicking Yuffo doing damage to him.

"Oohhh my aching head," Yuffo groaned.

"Quickly rangers,' Gosei said, "Use the Victory Charge Card."

"Let's finish this," Ash said pulling out a card, "Victory Charge."

The Dragon sword ignited as the Megazord sent Cards to stun Yuffo.

"I don't like this card game," Yuffo said.

"Victory Charge," The rangers called as the Megazord defeated Yuffo and destroyed him on the spot.

"Mega Rangers that's a Mega Win," Ash said.

Later on after the battle the Rangers were resting up for tomorrow's gym battle.

"What a day," Ash spoke, "We get new Zords and we defeated our first giant monster."

"But we still have a gym battle tomorrow," Chris said, "We should get some sleep."

"I know but we'll be ready," Ash said, "As will the scouts."

Chris nodded as they went to their rooms and hit the sack.


End file.
